Down the Garden Path
by jrwilson
Summary: After the car accident, Chuck discovers that Jack threatened Blair, forcing her to give him up. Blair runs away, but Chuck finds her and they rekindle their relationship. They marry and live happily for years until they are thrown into chaos. Blair must relive the past S5E19 -S5E24, while being forced into maintaining her relationship with Dan against her will.  Will she escape?
1. Prologue

Prologue - Anomalies

Chuck was slipping. Dan and Blair. How could their relationship be anything but a joke? But it wasn't a joke. It was real. She had said so.

The plane jumped, and the glass of scotch shattered in his hands. He stared down at the blood with distaste.

"Sir, let me help you with that," Armond, Chuck's new valet, suggested.

Chuck raised his hands and let Armond remove the shards of glass and clean off the blood.

The blood reminded him of the crash. There must have been so much blood. In the car she had sworn she would never leave him. Sworn it. What had changed? He couldn't get her to explain herself, if it was really some ill-conceived pact with god, wouldn't it have expired with the dissolution of her marriage to Louis? There was something else, and he was going to figure it out. Track down the anomalies. Jack was there at the hospital, as Lily has said. He wished he had known that earlier. Jack was a wild card; Jack was an anomaly.

Chuck studied two slim files provided by his detective, which outlined Jack's recent activities and the activities of his assistant, Adrien Daniels.

Chuck unearthed his cell phone once his hands were bandaged.

"Karen, this is Chuck Bass."

"Yes, Mr. Bass. I'm afraid Mr. Ori is out of the office. I'll let him know you called."

"Unnecessary. I'd like you to scan the complete version of my father's will and email it to me within the hour."

"Oh, but Mr. Bass, if you wait for Mr. Ori, he could summarize it for you."

"I don't want a summary. I want the entire document, and I want it immediately, or I will be looking for a new attorney."

"There's no need for threats. I'll scan it," Karen jittered.

"Thank you."

As Chuck constructed a plan, the plane descended smoothly.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Games We Play

In front of the hard oak door to the Brooklyn loft, Blair balanced precariously on her toes. She took a long deep breath, and promised herself she was doing the right thing. Dan loved her, and that was something. It would be enough; it had to be.

She knocked gently, and the door swung open.

"Blair, I didn't expect to see you so soon. I thought you'd still be with Cyrus signing papers." Dan smiled, an open sweet smile.

"It went faster than I expected. I think I've embarrassed Louis enough. He just wanted it be over."

"What happened with the dowry?"

"My mother's okay. Cyrus arranged things so that my mother's business and other assets were temporarily placed in his name."

"And you?"

She paused, her mouth contorting in a grimace. "Cleaned out."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It doesn't matter. I'm just so happy I'm free."

She looked around. "Are we alone?"

"Yeah, my dad and Lily are busy with their own legal catastrophe. You're not the only one whose finances have taken a nose dive."

"I would have thought they would have found a way to fix it that now. Ivy can hardly be a legal powerhouse. They should be able to push her out - one way or the other."

"That's a bit harsh," Dan said. "This whole mess isn't really her fault."

"Perhaps your right."

She walked towards him, passing into the loft. Now or never, she told herself as she took a deep breath. "We've been waiting weeks, so..." She licked her lips, in an attempt at seduction, and opened her Versace trench, exposing a fitted negligee. She hated being the aggressor, but if she didn't move quickly she feared she'd lose her nerve.

Dan stepped back, his eyes widening. "Blair?"

"There's nothing stopping us."

She kissed him softly, and pushed him towards his bedroom.

"Wow," she said staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, my words exactly."

"Well," Blair said as she maneuvered gracefully off the bed.

"Are you leaving?"

"Um, yes. I forgot that I was meeting Serena for lunch. Sorry I need to run." She turned back towards him and lied. "Really sorry. Ta Ta."

Dan watched in amazement as Blair fled the scene, her long dark curls in charming disarray.

"It was awful," Blair confided as she collapsed onto her bed.

"Maybe he nervous," Dorota replied as she sat down next to Blair.

"Nervous. Ugh." Blair buried her head in her pillow. "Dan I sleep together and..."

"Oh god, you slept with Dan."

Blair and Dorota turned around to see Serena, her eyes shining wide with pain, standing in the doorway.

"Wait, Serena. We should talk about this, I didn't mean..." Blair trailed off. "It wasn't very good."

"Don't," she whispered. "I don't want to hear it.

"Serena, please."

Serena fled, leaving Blair and Dorota alone in the bedroom.

"What a miserable trade, I lose my best friend for a guy I don't really want." Blair moaned.

"Oh Miss Blair, this isn't so bad. Miss Serena will forgive you." Dorota patted Blair on the head, awkwardly. "If you don't like Mr. Dan, why are you with him?"

"I like him. I like him a lot. I almost thought he would be enough. Blair hardened her jaw, preparing for a revelation even worse than her miserable situation with Dan and Serena.

"Dorota, you know how much you mean to me, don't you? You're everything to me."

"I love you too, Miss Blair."

"I hate having to do this, but I can't keep you. I'm so sorry. My mother managed to keep her business, but there is very little money left."

"I know. Your mother called me this morning."

Blair threw her arms around her surrogate mother. "I don't know how I'm going to survive without you."

"You'll be fine Miss Blair. You'll be great. You don't really need me."

"What will you do?"

"You're mother is so sweet, she's fixed everything for me with another family. They have little children, and I'll be able to bring my children to work with me. I think it will be a good thing."

"I'm so glad." Blair said, as tears ran down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the early reviews. It means so much that there are people out there reading this stuff, and others out there who are outraged by Gossip Girl's recent progression. I feel like someone needs to step in and end the madness that is currently occurring on Gossip Girl. We, at least, can believe that Blair hasn't given up Chuck so easily and for nothing. She must be protecting him from something...

**Chapter 2: The Will and the Way**

"I told you I didn't want to be disturbed," barked the voice from inside a small office.

"Jack," Chuck drawled. "You won't mind being disturbed by me."

Jack's eyes widened. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard. A few well-placed phone calls, a little trip to Zurich. All that work and you were here in New York the whole time."

"Zurich? You found Adrien?" Jack's face was taught.

"Not exactly. I found his mother. She was more than happy to give me your contact information. Sweet woman."

"How resourceful."

"I didn't come here to fight. I just wanted to thank you. Lily told me you saved my life the night of the car crash. I didn't know you cared."

"Of course I care. You're my nephew. I love you." Jack's deadpan voice gave away the lie. "How's Blair?"

"I wouldn't know. She's happily entranced with a ill chosen friend of mine."

"Really? And you're okay with that?"

"I accept that she doesn't love me. It hardly matters though. I don't need her." Chuck lied. Chuck hoped his true feelings were less obvious than his uncle's.

The tightness in Jack's jaw released. Was he relieved? Why? "I agree. She struck me as a rather fickle girl."

Chuck smiled. "Fickle is a good word for her. I have another appointment, so I can't stay. But, again, you have my thanks. Goodbye, Jack."

Chuck's normally placid expression broke into a grin as he walked away from the oddly inelegant office building. This little endeavor had been well worth the time. Jack had a secret, and Blair was a part of it. And Jack had definitely not given him blood out of the kindness of his heart.

Chuck's eyes burned as he stumbled through the legalese of his father's will. Two hundred pages, of difficult to interpret text. Brutal. He was about to give up and fall asleep, when his caught an unexpected turn of phrase.

'Until the time of the thirtieth birthday of my son, Charles Bass, the estate in Herne Bay will be kept in trust by the law offices of Smythe and Williams. If by his thirtieth birthday my son has married and produced a legitimate offspring, the estate will be put in my grandchild's name. If by the thirtieth birthday of my son, Charles Bass, he has not married and produced an heir, the estate in Herne Bay will be bequeathed to my brother, Jack Bass. If my son, Charles Bass does not survive until his thirtieth birthday, at the time of his death, the estate in Herne Bay will be bequeathed to the town of Herne Bay.'

Chuck coughed. He never even heard of Herne Bay. He closed his eyes. Not only did Jack have a motive to keep him alive, but he also had a motive to keep him apart from Blair.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Change of Fate**

Blair watched the large muscled men in jeans and wife-beaters empty her penthouse of all of its possessions.

"Be careful with that, you - you barbarian. That painting is worth more than you are."

The young man grinned at her salaciously and flexed a bicep.

Blair snorted. "I'm unimpressed. This is hardly the Jersey Shore."

He laughed and continued carrying the painting haphazardly under one arm.

Blair closed her eyes and sunk back against the wall.

Her phone buzzed, and she sighed and checked it. It was Dan again. She rolled her eyes and ended the call.

She tried calling Serena, but just as she was avoiding Dan it seemed that Serena was still avoiding her. She snapped a picture of the penthouse in disarray and texted it to Serena. Hopefully, the image would impart the seriousness of the situation.

"Don't go in there!" Blair screeched.

"We were told to take everything," the man said.

"The items in that room belong to my roommate. You were told to take all of my possessions, and I am very graciously allowing you to do so. But, I will not give you permission to steal another person's property."

"Graciously?"

"Well, I haven't called the authorities. That's something. But if you go in that room, I will make efforts to stop you."

"Efforts to stop me? Lady, there's nothing you can do."

"Oh you think not." Blair opened her mouth and let loose a blood curdling scream.

The man covered his ears. "Lady, god, stop it. Alright. We'll do that room tomorrow."

Blair closed her mouth. "Thank you. I'm glad we could come to an agreement."

"Blair," a soft voice emanated through the vacant rooms.

Blair, who had been sitting alone on the floor, stood. "You came," she whispered.

"I thought you were just trying to get me to forgive you. I had no idea, it had gone this far." Serena walked towards Blair.

Blair nodded feebly. "They left your room alone. But you better arrange to have your things removed tomorrow. I don't know how long I can fend them off."

"Do you have anything left?"

"No. I think the idea was to leave me with nothing more than the clothes on my back, literally. My closet's empty."

"Can you go live with your mother or father?"

"That's the worst part. In order for my parents to get out of this unscathed, they had to disown me. No contact for a year. You would think it would be illegal, but the Grimaldi estate lawyers found a way."

Serena closed her eyes. "And I thought my family had it bad, and least we still have each other."

"Do you still hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I just wish you could have stayed away from Dan. Where is he by the way? I would have thought he would be here holding your hand."

"I'm avoiding him."

"That's mature. Why?"

"I don't love him. I tried to make it work with him, but no matter how hard I tried, it didn't make it right."

"So you used him?"

Blair sighed. "Yes. I used him."

"That's fantastic. I love him, and you used him as some sort of distraction."

"I didn't mean to. It just happened. At first, I really was trying to help you get back together with him. But it was so clear that he loved me. I thought if he loved me, it would be enough to make me happy. He wrote the vows that Louis gave at the wedding. Did I tell you that?"

"God, I can't listen to this. Blair, you're still the same self-centered girl you were at Constance. You don't care about Dan, and you don't care about me. You just want everyone's attention all of the time. I'm sorry about you losing the penthouse, I truly am, but I can't be friends with you anymore." Serena shook her head, her blond hair fanning out against her shoulders. "I'll make sure my stuff is gone tomorrow morning." Serena turned, and stalked off.

Blair watched her best friend leave and wished she could change everything. She stared at her phone and her fingers itched to do the unthinkable, she considered calling Chuck and asking him to save her. He could do it. He could whisk her away from all of her problems; they could fly off into the sunset. She could have money and love. Her lip twitched, and she forced herself out of the daydream. She couldn't have any of that. Giving him up had been the only unselfish action she had ever taken, and she couldn't mar it. She couldn't risk it. Her deal with god, and her deal with the devil, would stay in place. He would be safer without her. She was Blair Waldorf, and she didn't need anyone to save her. She would stand this storm on her own.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Talkative Nurse**

Chuck hated hospitals - they were such miserable places, filled with sick helpless people. But there was a secret hidden in these disinfected hallways, and he was going to find it. A small boy sitting next to him sneezed. Chuck stood, and removed himself to an unoccupied corner. He wondered if he could hold his breath until the nurse was ready. Unlikely.

"Mr. Bass?"

"Yes."

"I'm Carla. Mary told me you were waiting for me. Sorry it took so long, I couldn't seem to find the time to take a break during my shift." Carla adjusted her scrubs. "We could have some coffee in the cafeteria, if you don't mind talking there?"

"I mind. I'm not spending another moment here if I can help it. I'll make us reservations at..."

"I'm not dressed to go a restaurant," she interrupted.

"Ah yes. That's true. There's a coffee shop down the street. Would that be acceptable?"

"Perfectly," she smiled.

"I remember you." Carla said after taking her first sip of coffee. "I didn't think you would make it. It was so touch and go."

"That's what they tell me, but I don't really know what happened, and I'm trying to fill in a few blanks. I'd appreciate your version."

She breathed deeply. "Well, you must have had a follow up appointment with Dr. Ellis. Certainly, he told you everything. I'm not really supposed to do follow ups. Not in the job description."

"I met with him. He performed what I imagine was a competent follow-up. I just want to hear the story from your perspective. I can make it worth your while." Chuck took a sip of his coffee and had to force himself not to spit out the swill.

She laughed. "I know who you are and I don't want your money. But I'll tell you what I know. I'm actually glad you're here. While you were in the hospital, I considered talking to you a few times. There was something that happened to you that was very strange. But, Dr. Ellis particularly took me off your case after your surgery, and I didn't want to upset him. He can be very difficult."

Finally, he was getting somewhere. "Start at the beginning."

"Well, you and your girlfriend were both my patients, at first. You both came in after the accident in very bad shape. And with your girlfriend, Blair I think her name was, being pregnant, well it was particularly sad. She was devastated after she lost the baby - of course, who wouldn't be in that situation. And then you were in such bad shape; everyone thought you were going to die. You had a lot of internal bleeding; I heard there had been some badly healed pre-existing problems that made it worse. And then the bleeding got so bad that there was no choice but to operate, and you have such a rare blood type that your uncle had to come in to give blood. And that's well, that's the part that was odd."

Chuck leaned forward in his chair.

"I really shouldn't have been listening. But, it was like he, your uncle, didn't even notice I was in the room."

"What did he say?"

"Well before he agreed give blood, he told your girlfriend, that he wouldn't do it unless she broke it off with you for good. She agreed, although the poor thing was very upset about it. And then he told her that Dr. Ellis told him that since you were in such bad shape that even if the operation went well, that any little mishap could easily put you in the same situation again, and he said that he would happily step in and help again, but only if she had kept her word. He made her promise god she would give you up."

"That's terrible."

"I know."

Chuck sighed and looked around the coffee shop before proceeding. "I wonder if Jack was lying about my needing blood again. Dr. Ellis told me I was fine and had nothing to worry about."

"I don't know how you are now. But at the time, your uncle wasn't lying. It really did look like you would need multiple surgeries if you survived the first one. I thought the whole thing was awful, but when I told Dr. Ellis about your uncle, he switched me to another part of the hospital, and told me it was none of my concern. I really don't like him."

"I can see why. He sounds corrupt."

Her lips twitched. "I didn't say it."

"It seems I should get another doctor."

"I would if I were you."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Friends, Frenemies and Family Ties**

Entering his suite in the Empire, Chuck stopped dead in his tracks. "What are _you_ doing here, Humphrey?" Chuck hissed.

Dan straightened his back, and Nate stepped into the light. "I invited him Chuck."

"My fault I suppose - I failed to have you barred. A situation I intend to rectify." Chuck pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Wait, Chuck, don't overreact." Nate interceded. "We need to talk to you."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Are you on his side?"

"I'm on no one's side. Consider me Switzerland."

"Blair's missing," Dan choked. "She's not returning any of my phone calls."

Chuck glared at him. "I would think having your girlfriends avoid you would be a commonplace occurrence."

Nate sighed. "It's more complicated then that. With Gossip Girl on hiatus, I've been fielding all of the Upper East Side gossip through the Spectator. I kept it out of the public eye, but you should know - Blair is bankrupt. She lost everything to the dowry."

"Everything?"

"Everything, including her penthouse, her clothes, her art, even Dorota."

"She has to stay away from her family for a year." Dan chimed in.

Chuck sighed and walked over to the bar and started to fix himself a scotch.

"Don't you care?" Dan asked.

"Blair has more resources than you can imagine. I'm not worried about her."

"Damn you." Dan slammed his fist against the wall.

"Too late," Chuck whispered beneath his breath.

"I'm leaving. You're useless."

"Don't come back," Chuck called as Dan fled the penthouse.

Nate rolled his eyes. "So you're going to just let her go adrift."

"She has Serena, she's not alone." Chuck responded.

"You have no idea what's going on." Nate took the glass of scotch that Chuck handed him. "You disappeared for the last two weeks, and I've had to deal this huge mess myself. Rufus and Lily, after losing everything to Ivy, moved back into Rufus's loft. Dan moved out of the loft, and has been crashing here occasionally." Nate put up a hand in defense, as Chuck's face turned sour. "I know, I know, you don't want him here, but what was I supposed to do. Serena has been crashing here too, and whenever she runs into Dan they have a blow out fight. Lola broke up with me because I can't seem to shake Serena, who like Lily, is trying to befriend her. I liked Lola - a lot. And Serena's not talking to Blair, the last time she did speak to her was when she emptied her stuff out of Blair's loft. And Blair is nowhere to be found. This wretched love triangle of yours is killing me."

Chuck sighed and sipped his scotch. "You need to move out. If you're not already cutting yourself a decent salary, you need to start. Find a decent place to live, cut yourself off from the Humpreys and Vanderwoodsons for the immediate future, and get Lola back. If Lola sees that your willing to simplify your lifestyle, she may give you another try."

Nate glared at him. "I wish it were that simple."

"It is that simple. Lily is my stepmother, and therefore she and Serena and Rufus and even Dan are my problems. I'm going to turn Bass Industries and the Empire back over to Lily. She did a better job running the company than I ever did anyway. She and Rufus will move in here - I imagine she'll want to redecorate. Lily can give Serena a nice suite in the Empire, and Dan can go back to loft. I think if Lily is busy running the company, she may refrain from persecuting Ivy and she may even be too busy to try to befriend Lola. Keep Serena busy writing, she's good at it, and she may get over Dan in the process. Dan has his new book to work on, so that should keep him entertained."

"What about Blair?"

"Someone at the Specatator - probably in the IT department - should have some decent facial recognition software. Find her and tell me where she is. I'll make sure she's okay."

"So you're just going to fix everything yourself. Why would I let you do that?"

"Because Nathanial, you like Lola, and if you want a chance with her, you are going to have to stop playing the intermediary. It's my turn now. If I botch it, you'll be free to give it another go."


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I am going to make every attempt to improve as I go along. I had my first request by 88Mary88, for more of Chuck's feelings - so you ask and I obey. My dear readers, I am also going to ask for a favor. I wrote a story and posted it on Smashwords, and I would be so appreciative if any of you gave it a try. .com/books/view/138979

**Chapter 6: A Singular Choice**

As Chuck held the photograph, he couldn't seem to prevent his hand from shaking. It had been nineteen months since Blair had disappeared, and although Chuck had believed at first that either one of his detectives or Nate would easily find her, they had all failed. Even her mother had drawn blanks when trying to guess her whereabouts. When it became real that she was gone Chuck banded together with all of his friends to try to find her, even Serena eventually put her feelings aside to try to find Blair. But one by one they gave up and returned to their lives - everyone but Chuck.

She looked different; her face was thinner - more drawn. But she was smiling. She looked happy. He drew his fingers over her face. He wanted so badly to rush in and save her, but save her from what. The report that had accompanied the photograph was clear - Blair had a nice life - she didn't need him to save her.

He closed his eyes and let his head drop forward. He loved her so much, more than anything. Every attempt he had ever made to forget her, to not love her, had been useless. He could lie to himself, and by god he had practice at that, and tell himself he didn't need her, but the lie was always so flimsy. They say that time heals all wounds, but if that were true, why was his wound still an open gaping monstrosity? He thought of her every day. Her face would flash into his mind. He would find himself talking to her in his head, trying to determine how she would gauge every situation. She had clawed her way into his mind, like some demon from hell, and there was no loosening the grip. Oh, that wasn't fair. It wasn't really her fault. But he loved her so much. Granted it was possible that she still cared for him. He was certain that it was Jack's fault that she left him. Why hadn't she made sure that Jack's threats were real? He had asked himself that question so many times. Every doctor he saw told him that he had fully recovered, any threat that had been present was gone.

He knew that he should let Blair go, it was the right thing to do. She had moved on, had built a whole new life.

He lay in bed with eyes wide open, his hands clenched tight. Six sleepless hours passed. Trying to rest was a joke. Now that he had the means to see her, he couldn't let it go. He felt as if there was a hook sunk deep into his gut pulling him towards her. Damn it. He would go to her and just take a glimpse. Make sure that the report was correct. Make sure she was really happy. It couldn't hurt to just look at her. One last look. Once he had given in he was able to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: An Evening on the Town**

"It' Friday. You have to come out with us for drinks," Tori said as she swung her lap-top bag over her shoulder.

"I don't know." Blair muttered. "I have to finish this article. It's almost perfect, but there's something not quite right."

"You make us all look bad. You have to stop working so hard."

Lonnie grinned a toothy grin. "You promised."

"I suppose you're right. This can wait until tomorrow."

"It can wait until Monday."

Blair let Lonnie and Tori drag her out of the tiny offices of the Grimwood Gazette, and as they left Blair looked back at the small building, wondering if the paper would last. She liked this job.

The small dive bar was bursting at the seams and as they tried to squeeze in, Lonnie disappeared into the frenzy to look for a table.

"He likes you," Tori said. "You should go for it. He's quite the hottie."

"I know he likes me, and he's sweet - too sweet - but I don't date," Blair responded.

"That excuse is only going to last so long. You deserve a sweet guy."

Blair sighed. She didn't want a sweet guy.

Lonnie grabbed Tori and Blair's arms. "I found us a table in the back c'mon."

"You and Blair go. I'm going to get us drinks. What do you guys want?"

"Rum and coke."

"A scotch," Blair said automatically, and as she heard herself she closed her eyes in a moment of pain.

Blair let Lonnie guide her to a dimly lit table in the back room of the bar. It was always quieter in the back room, and Blair was suddenly grateful for the reprieve from the voices.

It took a moment before Blair realized that Lonnie was staring at her. "I liked the article you wrote last week."

"I don't want to talk about work, Blair."

Lonnie leaned forward and caressed Blair's cheek. Blair flinched.

"You could try to like me, Blair. I could make you happy."

Blair closed her eyes. How many times had she heard that same weak promise? "I can't," she whispered.

"You're heartless." Lonnie said.

"Yes."

"I'm back," Tori sang as she placed the drinks in front Blair and Lonnie. "And I found myself a friend who's going to join us. He's new to Grimwood, and I figured he needed a proper introduction."

Blair's face turned white as she watched Tori's hand tugging on the elbow of Chuck Bass.

Chuck's face contorted in a half grin. "Funny meeting you here, Blair. And you're drinking scotch. You know that's my drink."

"You know Blair?" Tori asked. "She's quite the mystery girl. Maybe you can enlighten us about her past. She just showed up one day, and won't tell us anything about herself." As Tori talked she stroked Chuck's arm. This sort of behavior was nothing new, but Blair found herself wanting to tear Tori's arms off of him.

"Chuck and I are old friends."

"More than friends," Chuck responded.

"You're wearing a lovely suit," Tori fingered the linen of Chuck's sleeve.

"That's it. I'm leaving." Lonnie stood up and slammed his chair back against the table.

"What... Why?" Tori asked.

"I don't want to be here anymore."

Tori glared at Blair after Lonnie left. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing."

"I doubt that. He told he liked you didn't he? And you rejected him. How could you be so cruel? I'm going after him."

"Well that was interesting." Chuck said at Tori's departure.

"More like disastrous. What are you doing here? You can't be here by chance."

"I've been looking for you for a long time. I didn't mean to interrupt your life though. I really only meant to see you from a distance."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Coming to Terms**

**Author's Note:** Thank you LunasSeasMoonChild for the lovely review. I was also pained that the show wrote Blair as having little drive to build her own future. The princess dream seems a little dated.

Blair closed her eyes. "I've missed you. I know it sounds insane, but I didn't leave to hurt you."

"I know."

"What do you mean?"

"I know Jack threatened you at the hospital. I know he told you that my injuries were so severe that I would need his blood again, and that he would only give it to me if you stopped seeing me."

Blair smiled a half smile. "It was torture not to tell you."

"You were trying to save me."

"Trying? I did save you."

"Yes, yes you did." Chuck grinned. "My guardian angel. Why didn't you come back?"

"I only meant to disappear for a year. After that, I would be able to see my parents again and I knew they would provide me with the resources for a fresh start."

"You weren't going to come back to me? I'm fine now. Fully recovered."

"I'm glad. But I don't think Jack will give up. For some reason I don't understand, he doesn't want us to be together. What if he has one of us killed? It sounds crazy, but it could happen. We came so close to being killed in that accident. The fragility of our lives became so terribly clear to me after I lost the baby..." Blair trailed off.

"We never really talked after the accident. I am so sorry about the baby. I swear I would have loved him or her. I would have."

"I know. God, Chuck it wasn't really Jack, if I'm going to be honest with myself. It seems like everything I've ever done has been selfish in motivation. Everything. And here was this chance, to make this grand gesture, I could do this one good thing, and that would somehow make up for letting the baby die. God that sounds awful." Blair bent her head.

"Oh, sweetheart," Chuck brushed Blair's hair gently out of her eyes. "It wasn't your fault."

"And I meant it to be a sacrifice, but I like this new life I built. I have a job that's important, well important to me. I'm so much happier not being a prisoner of the Upper East Side. I can be anonymous here. I didn't expect to like it, I mean it's the opposite of everything I ever stood for, but I'm actually doing something that I believe in. I'm co-editor of this little paper. It's fun. If I go back with you, all I'll be is your girlfriend." Blair stopped, shocked a little at what she just said. "Not that you're even offering that. Damn, I'm making a mess of this."

He laughed. "I didn't exactly give you the opportunity to prepare - a bit inconsiderate of me." He paused. "I don't want to take you away?"

Blair bit her lip, and her heart betrayed her and sank to the pit of her stomach. There was a huge part of her that wanted him to swoop in and save her, even though there wasn't anything to save her from. Damn it. "So you're just here to say hello?"

"I don't know why I'm here. I'm weak I guess."

They sat in an awkward silence while ignoring the world around them.

"I know why Jack tried to break us up?"

"Why?"

"There was a codicil to my father's will. On my thirtieth birthday, if I'm married with a legitimate child, my child will inherit an estate somewhere in England, but if there's no child and no wife, the estate goes to Jack. You see everything Jack has done to us; he's done it to prevent us from getting married. I suppose he knew me well enough to know it was you or no one. He never wanted the Empire; he orchestrated that whole catastrophe to tear us apart. He told me you would never want me if I were so weak that I couldn't even hold on to the hotel. I should never have believed him - I was so stupid. He's been manipulating me ever since my father died. He's my only family."

Blair's eyes went wide. "That explains everything. Some of the things Jack said to me right after your father died..."

Chuck nodded. "We were played."

"Where does this leave us?"

Chuck leaned back in vinyl booth, and closed his eyes, his mouth slowly forming a grin. "I have an idea, although I warn you it's built on the notion that you're at least partly as in love with me as I am with you."

Blair smiled. "A reasonable premise. Tell me."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Decent Proposal**

"After I left, I gave control of Bass Industries over to Lily. At first, when I did it, I thought maybe I'd find you and we'd run off together somewhere. But - of course - I didn't find you. I didn't know what to do at first. Eventually, Lily took pity on me and pretty much forced me to take a position in the finance division. It was interesting to really see how we make decisions about investments. Weighing risks is more complicated than I had ever imagined. It's been interesting, I report directly to the CFO; he's a brilliant guy. He absolutely hates that I never went to college though. I think he if he could get rid of me, he would, if only to demonstrate that you shouldn't be able to ride on the coat tails of family connections. I've been considering taking some time off and going to school. I know I told you once that a college degree was merely an accessory..." Chuck's lips twitched.

"I remember. You know I hated you a little for that." Blair finished off her scotch with an awkward gulp.

"I know. I hate admitting it, but I think I was wrong. I didn't have a particular school in mind."

"Grimwood is a college town. The school is tiny, but..."

Chuck nodded, a grin spreading onto his face. "I couldn't help but consider it when I realized you were here. They offer a degree in finance."

"We could start dating again," Blair murmured.

"I don't think so."

"What? You just said you were still in love with me." Blair countered. She bit her lip and considered how she must look to him in her off the rack clothes, and department store make up. "I realize I've changed, but seriously why would you come all the way here just to rebuff me."

Chuck laughed. "I think we should get married."

"You can't be serious. It's been almost two years since we've seen each other. And what about Jack? He still doesn't want us together."

"We get married in secret. He'll never know."

"Don't you think we should slow it down a bit?"

"No."

"How many drinks have you had tonight?"

"Hmmm." Chuck considered. "Six or seven."

Blair closed her eyed. "How about we revisit this conversation when you're sober?"

"Sobriety is overrated."

"I agree. But, I won't give you answer until we've both really considered this proposition."

Chuck grabbed Blair's wrist. "I've thought this through."

"No formal proposal - no ring," Blair reminded him.

"Of course that is a problem. But, I'm afraid you're just a dream, and if I don't ask now I'll wake up and you'll be gone. You're always gone when I wake up."

"Not this time. Let's get out of here." She grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. "Where are you staying?"

"Mmm. I have a room in a hotel a few blocks away. You would be shocked at the thread count of the sheets. The place should be condemned."

Blair laughed. "Let's go to your room. I'm exhausted."

"That's very forward."

"You just proposed!"

"Oh yes. Very true."

Blair nestled her head against Chuck's shoulder as they disappeared into the night and the twines of fate detangled a little bit.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **I changed the story summary, and I think that helped me pick up a few readers. Yay. I think the lesson is that the story summary is important.

**Chapter 10: An Unexpected Companion**

Chuck woke up to the unexpected feel of cheap sheets. His head was pounding against his skull. Clearly he went overboard last night with the scotch, it was just that he was so uncharacteristically nervous. Ah yes. Now he remembered, he was in Grimwood, looking for Blair, and his accommodations were completely unacceptable, hence the uncomfortable sheets. He had walked to the nearest bar and had a glass of scotch, hoping that the familiarity of the drink would help him decide how to proceed. He was never very good at limiting himself to one drink, and he remembered ordering a second and a third and a fourth, and then the events of the evening started to blur. He wondered if he had come to any sort of epiphany about whether he should find Blair and talk with her, or just get out of this town as quickly as he could. He slowly opened his sleep-crusted eyes and almost jumped out of the bed. There was a woman next to him, her back towards him. He closed his eyes again. He certainly hadn't intended to pick someone up. Now he definitely couldn't go looking for Blair.

The woman beside him stirred and rolled over. She edged closer to him and wrapped an arm around him. His eyes still closed, he grimaced and removed her arm.

"Something wrong?" The woman's voice asked.

His eyes flew open and he jumped out of the bed. "Blair!"

"You seem surprised?"

"Um, yes." He murmured.

"Well then," Blair started. "Perhaps I should leave." She started to search the room for her abandoned clothes, picking up her blouse, skirt and shoes.

"Wait, no. This is all wrong." He murmured.

She laughed. "Nothing changes."

"Please don't leave," he managed.

"Last night was a mistake," she countered.

"No." He choked. "This is so unfair. I can't even remember. Blair I've been searching for you for so long. I can't lose you again." He paused. "Did I tell you about Jack?" He whispered.

"You told me."

"I still love you." He his fingers gently traced over the hairs on her arm.

"You told me that too."

"If you don't still love me, why did you come back here with me?"

Blair sighed. "I still love you."

"But it's not enough? How can it not be enough? We could get married?"

Blair touched her fingers to Chuck's lips. "It's not enough."

He sank back down onto the bed, and buried his head in his hands.

Blair sighed. "Jack will find out if we get married. There's no such thing as a secret wedding. And he might be motivated to keep you alive, but he has no reason to keep me alive. And what if I get pregnant. I'm not going to put a baby at risk. I saw his face at the hospital. He'd do anything to keep us apart. Our best choice is for each of us to try to make a life for ourselves without each other."

"Best choice? But not the only choice?"

"We could kill him." Her expression didn't change. "Those are the two options."

Chuck nodded, a slow half smile creeping onto his face. "I like option number two. Why didn't you suggest this years ago?"

"I didn't consider it until I realized what a disaster I conjured up with Dan Humphrey."

"Don't say his name. I don't like remembering that he defiled you."

"It wasn't his fault. Nevertheless, by the time I realized that getting rid of Jack would get rid of our problem, I had rather botched our relationship, and coming to you with a half formed plan to kill your uncle seemed overly presumptuous, given how close you and he seemed to have gotten all of the sudden."

He shrugged, remembering that after he had clearly understood the situation with Jack and his father's will, he had done all that was possible to form a friendship with Jack Bass. "Keep your enemies close," he said.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **I'm also working on reposting an old story I wrote back during season 1. It's been interesting to revisit the old Blair and Chuck. In a lot of ways I liked them better back then. I was disappointed with the last episode, which is my poor reasoning for postponing this chapter. But, alas, the show must go on and so must I.

**Chapter 11: The Beginning of a Plan**

"I could hire someone to do it?" Chuck suggested.

Blair narrowed her eyes. "No. The money could be traced. And you'd never really know if whoever you hired was truly loyal."

"I could shoot him."

"Ridiculous. Bullets can be traced back to a specific gun. It would be too easy for you to get caught."

"A knife?"

"Better, but it's too intimate, there are too many ways you could end up leaving your DNA all over the place. Say he realized what was happening and wrestled the knife out of your hands."

"I could drug him first."

"You can't do it at all. You have too much of a connection to him. You're the first person the police will question. You need a real alibi."

"So, I can't hire someone and I can't do it myself. That doesn't leave a lot of options."

Blair buried her head into Chuck's shoulder. "It has to be me. I've been out of the picture so long, there's no reason to suspect me."

Chuck's face drained of color. "You don't mean that?"

"Think about it Chuck, really think about it. If we worked it out right, you could give Jack a suite in the empire for a weekend. You could arrange for there to be a blowout party of some sort downstairs. You can be away on a high profile trip. It would be easy for me to sneak in and finish him off."

"How would you do it?"

"I want you to be sincerely surprised when you find out how he died. If you know advance you might give it away somehow."

"When?"

"A year from now."

"Why so long?"

"We may have to explain tonight. There'll be evidence that you were here. If I kill him too soon the dots might get connected. If enough time passes we could explain tonight as an isolated incident - a mistake that we both regret."

Chuck nodded. "That would mean we would have to strictly adhere to a no contact policy. No phone calls, no emails, no anything." He traced a finger down her jaw line.

"Can you manage that?" Blair asked, her face dispassionate.

Chuck sighed. "This will be our grandest riskiest scheme. If we succeed we win a life together, and if we fail we lose everything."

Blair nodded.

"You've thought about this a lot?"

Blair nodded again. "I've had a lot of dark lonely nights."

"Then I accept. But, Blair, if I have to give you up for a year, I think we should take full advantage of what we have left of this morning." He pulled her down onto the bed and they lost themselves in a tangle of sheets, and what small amends they could make for such long suppressed need for one another.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Regrets**

Chuck had kept his phone at hand during his entire trip to California. He kept staring at it in agitation, expecting it to ring with the news of Jack's death. He had fulfilled his role in the plan. He had all of the cameras at the Empire removed, with the excuse of preparing for the install of a new system next week. Jack was staying in his room, and there was a blowout party scheduled every night in the lobby. He and Blair had decided on a week for her window of opportunity. He had given her a small brass skeleton key that he kept with him always when he said goodbye to her in the hotel room. The key should have given her access to any room in the Empire.

Of course, it was possible that she had backed out. He had knit his friendship to his uncle as solidly as he could during the last year, and had noticed a growing weakness in the man. Perhaps, he would die on his own. A part of him had grown uncertain about whether killing Jack was really the best move. But, he had promised Blair he would not back down, and so he had played his part. But had she? The week was up. As the plane descended through skies to New York, Chuck glanced back at the phone - no missed calls - no messages. Was Jack dead or alive? Chuck packed a few documents into his briefcase and left the plane. He noticed three men waiting for him, all in a black suits, black ties, and wearing sunglasses. Not the NYPD, Chuck thought. They were silent as he approached them.

"Something wrong with the flight plan, gentlemen?" Chuck enquired, all innocence. "I was assured in L.A. that our paperwork was in the proper order."

"No, Mr. Bass," the leader of their little band said. "The problem isn't with your flight plan?"

"Well then, could you enlighten me? You are the IRS perhaps? Am I being audited?" He couldn't help the dig. The third man, pursed his lips and quickly suppressed a forming grin. That one might be useful, Chuck noted.

"We'd like you to come with us." The first man, whose expression had stayed rock solid, said.

"May I call my lawyer? Or accountant? You really should help me out, so I know what has brought me to your attention?"

"No calls," the first man said as he grabbed Chuck's briefcase, easily taking it from him. "Hand over your phone."

Chuck breathed deeply, and concern filled his lungs. He had expected a few poorly dressed policemen, and a trip with his lawyer to the 'station'. Who were they? CIA - no. NSA - no. FBI - maybe.

Chuck handed over his cell phone. "Are you FBI?" Chuck asked.

The first man flipped open a wallet to show a badge. "Yes, Mr. Bass. We're FBI." Shit, maybe this had nothing to do with Jack. The FBI didn't investigate murder, did they? Maybe serial killers, but not one shot offences. This was very strange. Chuck closed his eyes. "You'll be taking a little trip with us. We have a few questions for you."

"Of course. I suppose you don't intend to tell me where we're going, or provide me with the nature of your interest in me."

"No."

He was led, to a dark minivan, complete with dark windows, and shoved unceremoniously into the back seat. So much for dignity. He wondered if a good dry cleaning would be enough to remedy his suit. Probably not.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The White Room**

The room that the men had deposited Chuck into was solid white, with white epoxy flooring, white painted walls, two white chairs, and a white table. It was as if a tap had been placed on the room and the color had been physically drained out. There was a mirror lining one entire wall. One-way glass, Chuck speculated. They had taken his watch so he had no way of knowing how much time had passed. He was tired and let his eyes droop.

Finally a door opened and a man dressed in a dark suit sat in the chair opposite him, he was holding a slim file folder. He was older then any of the three men who had met him at the airport. Graying temples, and wrinkles entrenched around his lips and eyes. Perhaps he occupied a more senior position?

"Hello Mr. Bass. I hope you don't mind that we've kept you waiting so long," the man rumbled in a low voice.

Chuck's eyes fluttered wide. "Not an imposition, at all. May I ask your name?" Chuck forced himself to adopt a polite persona. His only credible option, he decided.

"You may call me Mr. Grey. Do you know why we've brought you here?"

"No. Your colleagues weren't very talkative. If it's about Bass Industries, I really think you bring your questions to the board. I'm really more of a figure head. The board tends to veto most of my ideas. The CFO might be a bit more useful."

"We didn't bring you hear to ask questions about Bass Industries."

"Okay."

"While you were out of town, there was a mishap at your hotel, 'The Empire', as you call it."

"A mishap?"

The man opened up the file folder and started to place pictures on the table.

It was about Jack, Chuck thought nervously, before he started examining the pictures.

The first picture was of the bartender, who worked in the lobby, he was draped on the bar, and the bar looked odd, not cream colored at all, but a dark shiny red.

Chuck looked up.

"He's dead." Mr. Grey said.

Chuck nodded, his heart rate was shooting up. Why was the bartender dead? Blair was only supposed to kill Jack.

There other pictures of assorted women and men, dressed in costumes and masks, all laying motionless in odd postures.

Chuck looked up again.

"They're all dead," Mr. Grey said.

The final picture was in his suite. Jack was half dressed, his naked chest sported a dozen deep gashes, and he had been placed spread eagle on the wall held up by knives through his wrists and ankles. A dead naked woman was sprawled beneath him. The room appeared spattered in blood.

Chuck stood up and gasped. "This is impossible," he managed to utter before he threw up all over Mr. Grey.

He closed his eyes, and sank back into his seat wiping his lips with his sleeve. "I'm sorry," he said softly, his eyes still shut. "That was less than civil. Please take away the pictures, I don't want to look anymore."


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **I've been reading some of the other Blair/Chuck fictions - some of them are _amazing _(Pomp and Circumstance by DrHolland and everything by Maribells), and I've been feeling sadly outclassed. Coupling that to the disaster that is the show, which has been doing a poor job in providing inspiration - and then let's add in my little excursion into rediscovering my old Blair/Chuck fanfics - and we're left with a fanfic author who couldn't figure out the ending of her story. But, by Jove, I think I've got it - and I like it. I hope you like it too. I'm giggling with frivolity at my planned deviousness.

**Chapter 14: The Real Blair Waldorf, Please Stand Up**

"We have a few questions for you Mr. Bass," Mr. Grey said.

"Okay."

"Your security system was completely removed the day you left on your trip. Every camera, every recording device ripped out. Why?"

Chuck was prepared for that question. At least he could play along here, until he figured out what had gone wrong. "I wasn't happy with it. And I didn't exactly have it ripped out. I had it professionally uninstalled in preparation of a newer better system. Actually," Chuck stared at the place on his wrist where his Rolex should have been placed, "the new system is supposed to be put in tomorrow morning at 7:00 AM."

Mr. Grey made a note in a small notepad. "What's the name of the company installing the new system?"

"Um." Chuck faltered, and looked around the room as if he was trying to remember. This was a pretense, he knew exactly who the vendor was, but he didn't want to appear as if he expected the question.

"Morton Security. I think. If you check my Blackberry, you can find the appointment in my calendar along with their contact information."

Mr. Grey nodded. "You didn't uninstall your smart key system?"

"No, I like the smart keys." Chuck pulled a chain from around his neck, which boasted a small brass key. "Much classier than a plastic card, don't you think?

"The last key used to open the door to your uncle's suite, was in your name. It was used right before the estimated time of death. Did you give a key to anyone?"

At this Chuck smiled. "The suite is mine, my uncle was a guest. I've given keys to half the women in Manhattan. Including the Mayor's wife. Although, to be fair, most of them just want one as trinket, they rarely show up uninvited."

Mr. Grey nodded again. "Could you provide a list of everyone you've given a key too in the last few months."

"Of course. It's all recorded in a database."

"And we can have access?"

"Complete access. I didn't kill these people. I have nothing to hide."

"We have a copy of Jack's calendar. Would you be willing to look at his past and upcoming appointments, to see if anything stands out?"

Chuck nodded, and Mr. Grey handed him a printout, presumably from Jack's Smartphone. Chuck worked through every entry starting a month ago, and gave descriptions where appropriate. Nothing seemed strange until he saw Blair's name across from the name of a cafe near Central Park. Her name was circled in red. There was a date - yesterday at noon.

"Something wrong?" Mr. Grey asked.

"My ex girlfriend. She shouldn't be meeting with Jack." At least non publicly. She was supposed to slip into the hotel room, kill Jack quietly, and slip out again. There wasn't supposed to be a public reunion. What went wrong?

"Was she very friendly with him?"

"No. Oh god, when did they die? When? Was Blair one of the dead girls?" Chuck grabbed the folder from the table, and franticly searched the pictures.

"We're fairly sure that the murders occurred two nights ago, between 11:00PM and 03:00AM. We haven't identified all of the bodies. Some of the faces were badly mutilated."

Chuck scanned each picture, looking for Blair's chocolate brown hair and porcelain skin. There were a few girls, who might have been her. Chuck flung the pictures back on the table. "I can't tell. I can't ... tell if she one of the bodies. She can't be dead."

"I'm sorry Mr. Bass. We already have access the computer system at the Empire. We'd also like access to Bass Industries systems. Do we need a warrant?"

"No. You can access to anything you want. Just be warned, the accountants can be a bit creative."

Mr. Grey grinned a bitter grin. "To be expected."

"Am I a suspect?" Chuck asked.

"Yes and no." Mr. Grey grinned. "You didn't do it yourself, but you could have hired someone."

"That's true, I suppose. Are you going to throw me a cell or something? I'd ask for my lawyer, but something tells me we're playing by a different set of rules."

Mr. Grey sighed. "We're not arresting you. You're free to leave, but don't leave the city, and stay away from the Empire and the press. We're keeping this under wraps for now."

Chuck nodded. "I'd give you a card with my contact information, but you took my wallet."

"We'll return your things to you. Just, stay in touch. If you see anything odd or if you find your friend Blair, please let us know." Mr. Grey handed Chuck a card.

They put him back in the van and let him off on a deserted corner in Brooklyn. He hated Brooklyn. He called a limo service to take him to his office. He needed a computer.

**A Year Earlier**

Blair stared at Chuck's snoring body, all curled up in a protected ball. She stroked his hair, and then his back. He shuttered, but didn't wake up. Her heart, which had been so empty for so long, was suddenly sharply and painfully full. She loved him so much. Running away from him hadn't been enough to save him; she would have to devise another way. Her back up plan had always been to kill Jack, and then kill herself. Then he would be free. Chuck would never let her do it, but maybe she could trick him. She would have to come up with a story he would believe


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 12: Regrets**

Chuck had kept his phone at hand during his entire trip to California. He kept staring at it in agitation, expecting it to ring with the news of Jack's death. He had fulfilled his role in the plan. He had all of the cameras at the Empire removed, with the excuse of preparing for the install of a new system next week. Jack was staying in his room, and there was a blowout party scheduled every night in the lobby. He and Blair had decided on a week for her window of opportunity. He had given her a small brass skeleton key that he kept with him always when he said goodbye to her in the hotel room. The key should have given her access to any room in the Empire.

Of course, it was possible that she had backed out. He had knit his friendship to his uncle as solidly as he could during the last year, and had noticed a growing weakness in the man. Perhaps, he would die on his own. A part of him had grown uncertain about whether killing Jack was really the best move. But, he had promised Blair he would not back down, and so he had played his part. But had she? The week was up. As the plane descended through skies to New York, Chuck glanced back at the phone - no missed calls - no messages. Was Jack dead or alive? Chuck packed a few documents into his briefcase and left the plane. He noticed three men waiting for him, all in a black suits, black ties, and wearing sunglasses. Not the NYPD, Chuck thought. They were silent as he approached them.

"Something wrong with the flight plan, gentlemen?" Chuck enquired, all innocence. "I was assured in L.A. that our paperwork was in the proper order."

"No, Mr. Bass," the leader of their little band said. "The problem isn't with your flight plan?"

"Well then, could you enlighten me? You are the IRS perhaps? Am I being audited?" He couldn't help the dig. The third man, pursed his lips and quickly suppressed a forming grin. That one might be useful, Chuck noted.

"We'd like you to come with us." The first man, whose expression had stayed rock solid, said.

"May I call my lawyer? Or accountant? You really should help me out, so I know what has brought me to your attention?"

"No calls," the first man said as he grabbed Chuck's briefcase, easily taking it from him. "Hand over your phone."

Chuck breathed deeply, and concern filled his lungs. He had expected a few poorly dressed policemen, and a trip with his lawyer to the 'station'. Who were they? CIA - no. NSA - no. FBI - maybe.

Chuck handed over his cell phone. "Are you FBI?" Chuck asked.

The first man flipped open a wallet to show a badge. "Yes, Mr. Bass. We're FBI." Shit, maybe this had nothing to do with Jack. The FBI didn't investigate murder, did they? Maybe serial killers, but not one shot offences. This was very strange. Chuck closed his eyes. "You'll be taking a little trip with us. We have a few questions for you."

"Of course. I suppose you don't intend to tell me where we're going, or provide me with the nature of your interest in me."

"No."

He was led, to a dark minivan, complete with dark windows, and shoved unceremoniously into the back seat. So much for dignity. He wondered if a good dry cleaning would be enough to remedy his suit. Probably not.


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Bluck2nite - you're right - in retrospect the last sentence was trite. I deleted it. No nap for Chuck.Thanks.

**Chapter 16**

Chuck had forced himself to avoid any possible trace of an interest in Blair Waldorf for the last year - he had become adept at separating her from the reality of his life. However, there were so many moments where he had feared he would falter in the facade. And now she might be dead - or a mass murderer. She couldn't be dead. Could she? No. He would know it - feel it or something. He forced himself to remain calm. There wasn't anything he could do for the moment - he just had to wait. He poured over old Gossip Girl posts, any ones he could find with pictures of the two of them together. She couldn't be dead.

At four, Chuck opened the door to Winston's office, and shut the door behind him.

"Charles - if this is about the China rare earth thing - the answer's still no."

"It's not that. I'm going to be taking an extended leave of absence. I just wanted to tell you in person."

Winston groaned. "Damn it, Charles," Winston ranted. "It's bad enough that I had to work with you in the first place, and now you're going to just flit away with no consequence. And Lily will just take you back whenever you feel like returning." He glared. "You told her first didn't you. I hate when you go over my head."

"I did tell her first. She's my mother."

"Let me guess - an extended tour of Europe or South America or something. Sowing more wild oats - it's surprising you have any left to sow."

Chuck placed three thick envelopes onto Winston's desk.

Winston eyed them carefully. "You're going to college?" He asked softly.

"I think it's time. I'm going to take a few months off to put my personal affairs in order before fall term." At least that had been the plan - he now wondered if there was any way to work himself out of the mess he was in - but Winston didn't need to know about that.

"That's fantastic. My biggest reservation about you has always been your lack of education. I wish you had told me earlier. I feel shitty about giving you a hard time."

"I'm used to it." Chuck said with a half smile.

Winston rolled his eyes.

"Would you like to come to dinner with Lily and I tomorrow night?" Chuck wasn't sure why he asked - it just sort of fell out. Lily had been so alone since Rufus and she had split up. He often wondered if facilitating a situation where his mentor and Lily could get to know each other more intimately might have positive repercussions. And now time had run out. It was now or never.

Winston faltered. "Yes. I'd like that. It's nice of you to invite me."

"Good, well then. I want you to know that I've learned more from you then I ever expected. Thank you."

"I look forward to you coming back - after you've gotten a Bachelor's degree," Winston paused, "and an MBA."

The two men shook hands. It was a solemn thing, Chuck decided. One way or another, the life he knew was effectively over.

Descending to the IT department was anticlimactic. There were no windows in the basement offices, and the whole floor had this odd unearthly feel to it. Perhaps the problem was the clutter - Chuck liked to keep his surroundings immaculate, and the IT department generally looked like it had been hit by a tornado.

Maurice was in a corner desk staring intently at his computer

"Hello Maurice."

Maurice jumped about a foot in his chair.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would drop in around five. Did you find her?"

"Who?" He bleated.

"Did you find a woman booked into a Manhattan hotel using an Audrey Hepburn pseudonym?"

Maurice didn't take his eyes off the computer screen as he handed Chuck a small plastic card. Regina Lampbert, Waldorf=Astoria 40th floor, room 401.

"Of course. Charade. I wonder if this makes me Carey Grant." He looked down at the card. "This doesn't look like one of the keys to a Waldorf=Astoria suite."

Maurice narrowed his eyes. "Of course it doesn't. Where would I get one of those?"

"Will this work?"

"Of course it will work. Why else would I have given it to you?"

Chuck shook his head. "Thanks Maurice," he said.

Forty minutes later, Chuck used the key card to open the door to room 401. His breath was caught in his throat as he looked around the suite. An open suitcase was on the bed - a woman's clothes were strewn about in disarray. She hadn't checked out. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. There was a bright yellow Fendi purse on the bed too. He removed a matching wallet. The picture on the license was Blair's face. He closed his eyes. He found her. But where was she? Why would she have left her purse in the room?

He turned, and noticed that the door to the bathroom was closed. He opened it and saw Blair sitting in a claw foot tub. She was naked and shivering, and she was clutching a revolver in her hand.

"Blair?"

She closed her eyes. "You shouldn't be here," she said softly.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Chuck paused. In theory, he had two choices. He could leave, and go back to his well-ordered life, or he could try to navigate through whatever hell Blair had found herself in. In theory, he should leave her. But in practice, he never had a choice. He stepped forward slowly. She raised the gun. He took another step toward her.

"Damn it, Chuck," she swore. "Why can't you just leave?"

He kept his eyes firmly on her. He refused to waver. "You know why."

He took another step forward and placed his hand over her fingers, which were grasping the revolver. She closed her eyes; tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

She let go.

He exhaled and set the revolver onto the marble counter. He touched the water - it was freezing. He grabbed a large cotton towel from a rack, and forced her out of the water.

"Blair, you're freezing."

He wrapped the towel around her shivering naked body, and led her out of the bathroom. He held her tight trying to warm her.

She wouldn't look at him - her lips were pressed tight together. He decided he needed to try another tactic.

"Do you remember how destroyed I was after my father died? Do you remember what you said? 'We're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, the worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you ever had, I will stand by you through anything... because I love you.' I should have known that if I took you down with me into my hell, it would have been okay. You would have been strong enough to take it. I messed up badly, when I didn't trust you enough to confide in you. Be better then me. I mean those words you said then. I mean them now. I don't care what you did. We can find a way to fix it together. You just can't shut me out. You are everything to me Blair. There is nothing you could ever do that I wouldn't understand."

"My god, you think I killed those people?" She finally broke his monologue.

"Well - it does look that way."

"I found them like that," she blurted. "God, you don't understand anything."

"You found them like that? So you went to the Empire - and they were already dead."

"Yes," she hissed. "Jack called me to say he couldn't make our appointment and asked me to come to the Empire, but by the time I showed up - everyone was dead."

"Why did you have an appointment to meet Jack? That wasn't part of the plan. You were supposed to sneak into the Empire and kill him - not meet him publicly."

"You only thought we had a plan," she whispered. "I didn't leave you because Jack threatened me. Jack was never really a threat. My god Chuck, we could have easily dealt with Jack without killing him.

He inhaled sharply. "Then why?"

She crumpled to the floor, and buried her head in her hands. "Louis didn't stop loving me and didn't divorce me because of you or Dan or any sort of perceived infidelity. He left me, because after the miscarriage there were ... complications. I can't have children. After the wedding he made it very clear that he had followed through the with the marriage because he didn't want to look like a monster for abandoning me after I miscarried, but that I was useless if I couldn't give him children. He was thrilled about you and Dan - it made it easy for him to end the marriage and still look like a prince. It was hard to hear from anyone that I was useless, but the idea of hearing those words come out of your mouth once you found out. I couldn't bear it. It would have destroyed me. I thought if I could just escape you, I could still believe you existed somewhere and you loved me. I needed that belief more than I needed us to be together in practice. Isn't that strange? When you found me and told me about Jack's threat, I knew I could never really escape you. And in the end, I would have to tell you everything, and I couldn't have that. So I created an out. I could kill Jack - thereby buying you some sort of freedom from him - and kill myself at the same time. Of course, these things seem so plausible in theory. But when it comes down to it - not so easy. I didn't have to kill Jack - and I couldn't even kill myself."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Amends**

Chuck tightened his grip on Blair, and buried his head in her cold wet hair.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Blair demanded, her old insistence slipping back. "I just told you I'm barren!"

"I heard you."

"And?" She pushed him away and stared forcibly into his eyes.

"And I shouldn't have believed you a year ago. I was very hung over, if that's an excuse." He caressed her chin, his expression blank. "I'm sober now."

Her jaw hardened. "That's not a response."

"I'm not Louis. It's unfortunate that you've decided to classify me as if I am. I'm not surprised that he viewed you as a passing fancy that outgrew its usefulness. I warned you once when we were young that men would find you desirable as an accessory."

"But you want children? I know you do."

He sighed. "I would have liked to have them with you."

"So how could you give that up?"

"You misheard me. I don't want them in a general sense. I would have liked us to have children together. I'm sad that we won't have that opportunity. But I'm not giving you up so that I can have them with someone else. I should never have let you go in the first place."

"I didn't give you much of a choice."

"That's true."

"I still love you," she whispered.

"Thank god." He paused, suddenly concerned that he was missing something. "Are there any more secrets?"

"No."

"You put me through hell, you know. More than once."

"I know." She winced, biting her lower lip. "I don't even know how to apologize."

"Blair, you don't have to apologize. We've both made mistakes - big mistakes."

"You apologized once."

"Well, I clearly rate higher on the nobility scale."

She choked and laughed at the same time. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." He touched her cheek.

She pulled away, shivering violently.

"You're freezing. Maybe we should blow dry your hair, and I'll get you a new towel."

"Or we could hide under the covers?"

"I like that idea. But I'm blow drying your hair first - it's almost icy."

Sitting on the bed, he carefully dried her hair, detangling the chestnut strands with his fingers as he went.

She kept looking back at him, to make sure she hadn't dreamt him up. She really thought he would have found some excuse to leave once she had told him the truth. She should have known better - god she had wasted so much time. She thought back to the moment when she had made the decision to go through with the wedding. It was like someone else had chosen for her, and she had just followed through. Every decision that she had made to push him away felt like a decision she had been forced into. At least now, the world was righting itself.

"I think you're dry," he said, setting the blow dryer down on the nightstand.

"Under the covers now?"

He nodded, pulling her down with him into oblivion.


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. A special shout out to jojo.4ever - thank you - this chapter is for you.

**Chapter 19:**

Blair ran her hand through Chuck's hair. His head rested on her stomach.

"Blair, there's something that's been bothering me."

"What is it?"

"That night a year ago - I'm usually much more lucid when I'm drinking. It took me over a week to feel normal again."

"Oh, that." She pursed her lips. "I drugged you."

"You drugged me?"

She nodded. "_Rohypnol_. It wasn't too difficult to slip it into your drink."

"You're kidding. You used the _date rape_ drug on me." He sat up and glared at her.

"Are you going to press charges?"

"I'm considering it. No wonder I fell for your story so easily."

"That was the plan. Chuck, do you think whoever killed those people, were trying to kill you? The Empire is your hotel. What if they were looking for you and found Jack instead?"

"I suppose that's possible. Damn it." He paused. "I have to call Mr. Grey and tell him I found you."

"Mr. Grey?"

"He's FBI. I was held up for questioning after I deboarded the jet."

Blair bit her lip.

"Don't worry. I didn't tell him about our plan."

"Do you think I should tell him I went to the Empire - that I saw those bodies."

Chuck closed his eyes. "Yes. We just need to modify your story a bit. I don't think you need to share that you intended to kill Jack, but you should come clean with going to the Empire. We don't want it to come back to haunt us. We can keep to the truth as much as possible. We should start with you coming back to New York because you wanted to talk with Jack - perhaps to see if he could help facilitate a reconciliation with me."

Blair nodded thoughtfully, before continuing his thread. "And he agreed, so we set up the meeting in the Cafe. And then he called me the night of the murders. He said I had to meet with him that evening, because he was leaving the city first thing in the morning."

"It took you a bit of time to put yourself together, before you went to the Empire, and when you got there ..."

"I saw the bodies and fled. I didn't call the police because I was in shock."

"And you didn't book the room in your name because ..."

"I was afraid of paparazzi."

"Seriously?"

"I was a princess!"

"You don't have to remind me. I'll never forget."

"You didn't fire the gun?"

She shook her head.

"Good. Then we don't have to get rid of it. I'll say that I looked for you at the Waldorf=Astoria because it's your favorite hotel. Mr. Grey knew I was looking for you - he showed me Jack's day planner."

"And the moment we saw each other we fell immediately back into an undying passion for each other. Do you think that's believable?"

"We'll endeavor to make him believe it."

She leaned toward him and kissed him hard, before leaving him to take a long hot shower.

While she was in the bathroom, Chuck rifled through her purse and took pictures of the fronts and backs of all of her credit cards.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Chuck sat alone on a hard white bench reading Blair's credit report, which he had ordered as soon as she had disappeared into the white room with Mr. Grey. It wasn't pretty. He knew she had lost everything in the dowry, but he had assumed she had found some alternate arrangements - she was Blair Waldorf after all. She had been holding steady until about six months ago, and then her credit went into freefall. He wondered if she had lost her job at that newspaper. Newspapers were a notoriously bad investment these days. He quickly Googled the 'Grimwood Gazette' - it had folded six and a half months ago - of course. He wondered if the loss of the job coupled with her decision to off Jack had initiated the fiscal irresponsibility. Clearly if she was determined to kill Jack and herself, her fiscal health would be the last of her concerns. It almost made him want to wait, before forcing the issue of the next step - almost. He called each of her creditors in turn and paid them off, and then called the Waldorf=Astoria and put the room they were staying in into his name. He was looking forward to how her eyes, nose and lips would scrunch up and how she would glare at him in exasperation at his impertinence. God, how he missed her every expression - he would take an angry glare any day.

Two hours later, she emerged from the room with Mr. Grey. He extended his arm to her, and she fell into the folds of his arms with a simple familiarity.

"I take it you're giving her back to me?" Chuck asked Mr. Grey.

Mr. Grey's lips twitched. "Yes. Thank you for bringing her in. She's been very helpful." He paused, a thoughtful expression in his eyes.

"I take it you'd like us both to stay in the city?" Chuck asked.

"That would be best, and give us a call if you make any further discoveries."

As Mr. Grey watched the couple leave, he let himself hope that they would be allowed some small moment of peace together, before being swallowed up by the world.

"How did it go? I take it you're not a suspect."

"At least not officially," she responded. "Mr. Grey admitted that he thought it unlikely that one young woman was capable of taking down that crowd."

"Before we endeavor to track down the killers, there are a few details we need to take care of," he said.

"Like?"

"Dinner tonight with Lily."

Blair froze. "Lily. Will Serena be there?"

"I'm not sure. Occasionally she joins us. Perhaps I should request she shows up."

"Do you think that's a good idea? The last time I saw her ..."

"She's forgiven you for Dan. She'll want to see you. I want to let Lily know in advance that we're getting married, so we do need to see her."

Blair's eyebrows shot up. "Married? Shouldn't that be up for discussion?"

"No," he said as he helped her into the waiting Limo. "To the courthouse," he requested of the driver as he slipped in behind her."

"Courthouse?" Blair gulped. "You don't think we're getting married now? We're not even engaged."

"Calm down, we're not getting married today. There's a twenty-four hour waiting period in New York. We're getting married tomorrow. We can go to the courthouse to get the paperwork signed and then ring shopping before we meet up with Lily at the Palace."

"Chuck, don't you think we should wait?"

"No."

She tried to pull her hand out of his, but he wouldn't let it go. "I won't lose you again. I can't. You would think that at some point I would have gained some independence from you, but I never did. All I want in the entire world is to tie us so firmly together that we can never break free. Not a terribly romantic proposal, I'm afraid."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Better than the fiasco at the hospital. At least Jenny Humphrey isn't hiding behind any corners this time." She stared with a frown out the window before turning to face Chuck, whose eyes bore into hers. "You may not want to marry me so soon. I lost the job at the newspaper, and run up some debt ... You've always been leveraged enough that marrying my credit score could hurt you."

He smiled lightly. "I'll move a few things around tomorrow morning. If I'm liquid enough, I'll be able to survive a few years of bad credit. Oh, and I paid off your creditors while you were with Mr. Grey."

"You what?" She glared at him.

"I went through your purse this morning and took down your credit card information, and I called your creditors and paid them off.

"That's ... that's awful. You can't do that."

"If you're going to be my wife, you can hardly go around with unnecessary debts."

She frowned. "Don't you think we should talk about this?"

He trailed his fingers down the side of her chin. "Okay. Do you want to wait?"

She scrunched her nose as she considered. "No. I guess I don't want to wait."

"So we're decided?"

She grimaced. "Fine. I still wish you could have asked before you went digging."

He buried his face into her neck, and kissed her lightly. "When have I ever asked?"

"Don't get me started, Bass." Her lips twitched. "Do you think we could get back the Harry Winston ring?"

"Would you want it - after all it's history?"

"Its history is our history."


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone who's reading. I think we are a pretty intimate group at this point, so know you are in select company. Special thanks to jojo.4ever and Bluck2nite. You guys keep me going with your reviews. And thank you All Lurk and No Play for the picture of the ring. April Evans and Natasha Chung - I am sorry you guys didn't enjoy the story - maybe I will hook you next time.

**Chapter 21:**

"About that ring - I never seem to be able to let it go. I chose the stone, and worked with the jeweler to design the setting while we were still dating. I never even had a chance to tell you that. It weighs me down - haunts me. I fear if I give it to you, it'll haunt you too." He slipped his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out the ring, and toyed with it in his fingers.

"Give it to me." She held out her hand to him.

He laughed. "You're still greedy."

She rolled her eyes and plucked the ring out his hand. Slipping it onto her finger, she said "You've always haunted me, even without the ring." She moved her hand around, letting the light glint off the large clear stone. "It's you and me. Chuck, are you really sure you still want me." Her eyes met his.

"There are no words for how sure I am. You didn't read the inscription." He took the ring off her finger and handed it back to her.

_I Love You_

"I know it's hardly a unique sentiment, but you did fight so hard to make me say it."

She closed her eyes. "It's been hell without you. This has to be it. You and me."

He slipped the ring back onto her finger. "Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck."

She smiled. "If we're not going ring shopping, do you think you could buy me a new dress, and some new shoes? I've been reduced to shopping off the rack in department stores, and I can't abide for Lily to see me like this."

He snorted. "I noticed. I have a closet full of clothes for you back at the Empire. It was a little way for me to pretend you never left. But, alas, it's off limits during the investigation. So shopping it is."

* * *

><p>Serena matched her step easily with Nate's gait as they walked through the entrance of Daniel. They were early.<p>

"So, are you sure this time that tonight's the night to tell Chuck and Lily?" Nate teased. "You keep backing out. If I didn't know you so well, I'd be worried."

"It's just that my mother can be difficult. I want to make sure she's in just the right mood."

"I'm more than willing to ease the announcement."

"You think two announcements will be easier?" She asked with a grin.

"I know it will be. Chuck will be happy of course. I need to tell him soon so he can start making arrangements. I want the bachelor party of the century."

She hit him softly with her purse. "You're lucky I'm allowing a bachelor party at all."

"Lily said Chuck has news too. Do you think he finally started dating again?"

"I don't know. I hope so," Serena admitted. "It's so unfair that he forced himself into isolation for so long. I mean I understand that he wants Blair back, but it's been years. He needs to give up, if only for his own sanity. I hate seeing him so alone."


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Nate held out Serena's chair for her, and watched as Serena slipped into it, her skirt bunching up awkwardly under the seat. She was never careful about controlling her clothes. Nate loved that about her - it was a tiny reminder that there was something untamable in her nature.

Nate joined Serena in the empty chair by her side.

"I'm so glad you could both come," Lily greeted them, a tight refined smile gracing her face. Nate was always surprised by both the stark similarities and differences between Serena and her mother.

Nate smiled at her and then at the man seated beside her. A boyfriend, he wondered. "So glad to see you too, Lily." He extended his hand to the man. "Nate Archibold." He introduced himself.

The man nodded. "Winston Gates. I work with Lily and Chuck."

"You're the Winston? Chuck's Winston?" Serena broke into a wide smile. "We've heard so much about you."

Winston's white eyebrows rose in question.

"Charles considers you something of a father figure," Lily confided. "Do you know anything about his announcement? I assume it has something to do with his leaving the company."

Winston coughed, "Actually yes, I think so. I didn't realize he was playing his cards so close to the vest. I thought he told you first."

"It's a girl - isn't it? He's finally dating again?" Serena asked, her elbows resting on the table.

"You know me so well." A voice broke in.

"Chuck?"

Serena jumped out of her seat, her long blond hair in wild disarray as she flung her arms around him. "Where is she?"

"The powder room. She'll be joining us in a moment."

"I thought your news was about the matter we discussed yesterday, Charles?" Winston asked.

"Ah the world has gotten considerably complicated lately. I've also decided it's time to take a break from our corporate empire to spend some time acquiring proper qualifications - it's time for college I'm afraid.

"And the girl?" Serena asked.

"The catalyst."

"She must be some girl?" Serena asked.

"I'd say so," a voice interrupted. "Serena, I've missed you," Blair said as she entered the private room.

Serena's face went white as she threw herself at the dark haired girl. "Oh god, oh god. Blair!"

Their hug lasted considerably longer than convention would dictate. Eventually, Blair pushed Serena away, wiping tears from her eyes. "I think you've ruined my new dress."

"How could you leave me?" Serena choked. "We just had a fight. We would have made up. You weren't supposed to disappear."

"I'm so sorry, Serena. It wasn't you. You were right to be mad at me. I was being a total bitch. I needed time to pull myself together."

"Serena, you need to learn to share," Nate interrupted.

"Of course." She rolled her eyes.

Nate pulled her into a big hug. "You are in so much trouble." He play-whispered into her ear. "Serena may never forgive you for leaving."

Serena swatted him.

Blair looked at them, one and then the other. "You're together?"

Serena's face went red. "Yes, we've been dating for about a year."

Blair smiled. "I always thought you were meant for each other. Well not always, but for a long time."

A waiter dressed in a shiny black jacket entered and took their drink orders.

They all ordered wine, except for Chuck who ordered and scotch and Serena who ordered water.

Blair narrowed her eyes at Serena.

"It's good to see you again Blair," Lily said to Blair, without getting up, her expression grim. Blair wondered if Lily was concerned at her return. It would be fair. She was certain she must have hurt both Serena and Chuck badly by her absence.

Winston extended his hand to Blair. "I'm afraid I'm the only one who hasn't had the pleasure of an introduction. Winston Gates," he said in greeting.

"Blair Waldorf," she responded. "Are you the CFO of Bass Industries?" She asked him, recalling Chuck's earlier comments.

He nodded.

Blair paused at a choking sound to her right. "Serena are you still crying?"

Serena wiped her eyes. "I can't believe you're real."

Blair took a long look at Serena, really taking her in. She was still a wild blonde runway-esque beauty - but there was something different. Her face was slightly rounder, and the dress she was wearing exposed absolutely no skin, and she was at least a cup size larger.

"Serena! You're pregnant!"

"What?" Lily asked. "She's not pregnant."

Blair winced; the words had escaped her lips before she could think them through.

Serena's eyes widened.

"Well," Nate broke in. "We've been waiting for the right moment to share the news."

"You're not even married! How could you Serena?"

"Mother, you're hardly one to talk."

"I don't know what that means. I was married to your father."

"And then like ten men after him."

"I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"It has everything to do with everything. We're leaving." She grabbed Nate by the arm.

"Serena, wait." Nate said. "We don't have to leave."

"Yes we do."

"She's - um - a little emotional right now," Nate said as Serena pulled him out of the room.

"Well," Chuck said. "That lasted longer than our last family dinner."

Lily pinched her nose and quickly downed the wine glass that had been placed before her.

"I think I'm going to try to catch up with Serena. There's a lot I'd like to talk to her about."

"I'll escort you," Chuck said. "I'm sorry that this evening didn't play out quite as I planned," he said to Lily and Winston before dashing out the door with Blair.

Lily closed her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to play witness to our drama. Chuck should have thought through the invitation. We're not fit company for anyone. I'm sure this is hardly the event you imagined."

Winston sipped his wine thoughtfully. "I spend all of my hours working, or thinking about work. I always thought the traditional route of marriage and children would be dull. Perhaps I'm missing out."

"You'll stay then and finish the meal with me?"

"I can't imagine anywhere I'd rather be."


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **Clearly I'm doing my own version of Return of the Ring.

**Chapter 23: Return of the Ring**

At the entrance to the restaurant, Blair found Serena pacing. "I'm sorry I left the restaurant," Serena said as she fell into Blair's arms and started crying full force.

Blair patted Serena's hair. "It's okay. You can be crazy now. It's allowed."

"Thanks." Serena pulled away from the embrace and took Blair's hands in hers. Her eyes touched down on their hands before raising her wide-eyed gaze to Blair's face. "The ring! Oh my god, the ring!"

Serena's outburst caused Nate, who was watching the two girls turn to his best friend. "The ring? Are you guys engaged? I thought you just returned, Blair?"

Serena's eyes narrowed. "Yes wait a second. How long have you been in New York? Why has it taken you so long to see me ... us? What happened?"

Chuck and Blair looked at each other in silent communication.

"I only found her yesterday," Chuck admitted.

"And you're engaged?" Serena asked.

"Something like that," Chuck murmured.

"Blair?"

"It's complicated."

"That's not enough - I deserve an explanation."

"I know," Blair said quietly. "But I can't give you one right now. I promise when the time is right - I'll tell you everything."

Serena shook her head, backing away.

"Please," Blair said.

"Maybe we owe them a congratulations," Nate said, trying to diffuse the moment. "You guys have any plans for a date?"

"Tomorrow," Chuck responded.

"What? That's insane. You can't get married tomorrow," Serena squeaked.

"Yes we can. We filed for a license this afternoon. We're foregoing the festivities portion of the contract."

"Contract? Where's the romance?" Nate joked.

Blair sighed.

"There are reasons for us to get married quickly," Chuck said.

"The only one I can think of is not having to testify against each other."

When neither Blair nor Chuck spoke, Nate groaned. "It's really that bad? Okay, I'm invoking non-judging breakfast club rules - now. We're closest to the Empire. We're going there now and you're telling us everything."

"It's too dangerous," Blair said. "It's too much."

"Not to mention, the Empire is no longer available," Chuck added.

"Oh god!" Serena moaned. "What the hell is going on?"

"We're going to find out." Nate put his hand on her arm. "You owe us." Nate glared at Blair and Chuck. "You owe us a bloody explanation. And you know it. We've been through way too much together for secrets. I don't care how much trouble you're in. You know we can fix it together."

Chuck sighed and turned his gaze to Blair. "We were going to have to involve them anyway. Between the two of them they control the flow of information in this city, with Nate owning half the newspapers and Serena being Gossip Girl."

Blair gasped. "You're Gossip Girl?" She hissed in question.

"How did you know that?" Serena asked. "No one knows."

"Nate told me."

Serena swung her eyes to Nate.

Nate shrugged. "We've been practically living together for a year. You really thought I wouldn't notice?"

Serena closed her eyes. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Nate shrugged again. "I don't know. You seemed to like keeping it a secret."

Blair's face was white. "You're Gossip Girl. How could you? Everything you've done."

"Oh Blair, I just started being Gossip Girl a few weeks before you disappeared. It was a complicated transition. I wasn't Gossip Girl when we were in high school or when you had you're accident. I never blasted about you. Don't you remember your reprieve? You didn't know why Gossip Girl took you off her radar."

Blair nodded. "Well, that's less awful. You could have told me though. But I supposed you liked having a secret." Blair looked at Nate and Serena. "You two suit each other. I'm happy for you. Much better than when you were with Dan. I almost thought you and Dan would get back together."

"No. You have no idea," Serena said. "He's a total psychopath. After you disappeared, we all tried to find you. After awhile, he grew convinced that it was my fault - that I did something to you. He said some things to me that were unforgivable. I told him that you were only using him - that you never cared for him, and that was it. He went his separate way - moved out to California - changed his name to Jose Nutmeg and got involved writing some hush hush experimental TV show."

"Have you been keeping track of him?" Nate accused.

"I'm Gossip Girl - remember. I'm keeping track of everyone. I even know about that girl in your office who propositioned you."

"I said no."

"Which is why I let it go. Didn't mean I wasn't aware that it happened."

"When are you due?" Blair asked, changing the subject.

Serena sighed. "Five months. We'll have plenty of time to talk about it. Tonight you owe us an explanation."


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: **Thank you Jojo.4forever. Let's consider ourselves in this story together. I'll keep writing if you keep reading. And thank you everyone who is reading. It's good to know there are others who share my obsession with Gossip Girl.

**Chapter 24: **

They ended up going back to Blair's hotel room at the Waldorf=Astoria, and ordering room service. As they devoured grilled cheese sandwiches with fontina cheese and black winter truffles_, _Chuck and Blair wove a story that was almost the truth.

"So you think there's some chance that the FBI thinks you're responsible for the murders?" Nate asked.

Chuck nodded. "It's possible. We certainly intended to kill Jack. It was only luck that we didn't need to."

"We?" Blair asked.

"Yes, we. I was clearly an accomplice."

"But you didn't do it?" Serena asked.

"No," Blair responded.

"Then you're safe you don't need to get married."

Chuck glared at Serena. Serena glared back. "I don't want you to make a mistake."

"It's not a mistake," he murmured.

"You're getting married tomorrow in a courthouse after not seeing each other in a year. How can that not be a mistake?" She asked. "And, please forgive me, but Blair, you've hardly been trustworthy. I understand that you thought Jack was a threat, but that's just not a good enough excuse for leaving."

Blair licked her lips. "Is your concern that I'm going to run again - break Chuck's heart?"

"Something like that - yes," Serena shot back.

Blair considered telling Serena about the complications with the pregnancy and about her almost suicide. But, she just couldn't do it. She couldn't burden Serena that way. Not now, when her best friend was pregnant. It wasn't fair. She wondered if Chuck's decision had stemmed from her instability. Maybe he thought he needed to marry her to protect her from herself. She looked at Chuck, analyzing his dark burning eyes, his sharp cheekbones, the gap between his teeth, and his frowning perfect lips. God, he deserved better. Her heart felt like it was going to rupture and spill out of her chest. She looked away.

"No," he said, his voice cracking. He pulled her face towards him, forcing her to look into his eyes. "You are not changing your mind. You promised. Please."

She inhaled sharply, and stared back at him. She read the horror in his eyes and it hit her that he needed her too. It wasn't this one-way street she had constructed in her mind. They had somehow both built their hearts so that they could only be filled with the other. "Of course I'm not changing my mind," she responded. "We're getting married tomorrow, and there's nothing in this world that can prevent it."

Nate cleared his throat. "Okay. I'm actually happy for you guys. Do we get to come?"

"Of course we're invited." Serena said.

"With one caveat," Chuck said looking straight at Serena. "You're only invited if you swear you won't undermine it."

Serena bit her lower lip. "If you really think that getting married is the right thing to do, I'll support it. I just wanted to make sure that my concerns were out in the open."

"They've been noted," Blair said.

"Well then, please tell me that we have the morning to get ready. At the very least, we have to buy dresses, and get our hair and nails done."

"The wedding is set for five o'clock," Chuck said.

"And a bachelor party," Nate moaned. "There isn't going to be time for a bachelor party. I would have thrown a great one."

"Don't you think I've had enough of strippers and prostitutes for one lifetime?" Chuck asked.

"I suppose," Nate agreed. "You'll just have to work extra hard when it's my turn to get married."

"Speaking of that," Blair started. "If you guys are going to have a baby, have you even talked about getting married?"

Serena groaned.

"We are actively discussing the possibility," Nate confided.

"All of my mother's marriages were disasters," Serena said. "I don't want to lose what we have together."

"We've had this conversation a number of times. Let's table it, until after Blair and Chuck tie the proverbial knot. No need to spoil their nuptials."

Serena yawned. Nate eyed her. "Perhaps we should go. It's getting late. I'll make sure any word of the murders stays out of paper."

"And I'll keep it off Gossip Girl," Serena added. "Oh, and I'll be knocking on your door first thing tomorrow morning. We have to prepare," she warned Blair. "Okay?"

Blair smiled. "I can't wait." She hugged both Serena and Nate hard.

"If this is what you really want, I'm happy for you," Serena whispered in Blair's ear before they left.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Going to the Chapel**

Serena placed the final pin in Blair's hair. "You can look."

Blair's eyes widened, and she gently fingered the crowning braids, and then traced the surface of the curls that cascaded down her back. "It's perfect."

"Hardly perfect, but I fear it's the best I can do. I can't believe you didn't want to have it done professionally. So unlike you."

Blair laughed. "I don't want to share any part of today with a hairdresser. Just you."

"And Chuck," Serena said.

"Of course. I wonder what he and Nate are doing. How much trouble can they get into in broad daylight?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Plenty."

Blair stood up, and straightened her lace slip. "Time for the dress?"

Serena nodded, and handed her the simple ivory shift dress they had picked out at Barneys that morning. "Careful," Serena warned. "I think you should have gone with a more revealing neck line."

Blair stepped into the dress, and Serena zipped up the back. "I think you're revealing enough cleavage for both of us," Blair retorted as she checked out her silhouette.

Serena frowned, and stared at the deep v-neck of her scarlet dress. "Do you think it's too much?"

"Since when does Serena Van Derwoodsen take fashion advice?" Blair asked.

"I haven't been feeling much like myself lately."

"Pregnancy will do that." Blair placed an arm around Serena.

Serena nodded, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. "Oh god, I just ruined my make-up."

Blair grabbed a tissue and dabbed at Serena's eyes. "You didn't ruin it."

"All I do is cry all of the time. There's something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you."

"How am I going to take care of a baby? I'm barely able to take care of myself?"

"Serena, stop it. You're not going to be alone. You have Nate. You have your mother. You have Chuck and me. It'll be fine."

"My mother wasn't happy."

"Your mother will get over it in like two seconds. She was just being Lily."

"You can't leave again."

"I'm not going anywhere. You have my word."

"Why did you really leave?"

Blair eyes shifted away from Serena. "I don't think this is the right time to tell you."

Serena bit her lower lip. "I need to know, Blair. I need to know so that I can trust that you aren't going to leave again."

Blair sighed. "Okay..."

Chuck stood inside a courtroom lined with benches. Nate stood beside him, grinning. Nate laughed. "Are you nervous?" He asked his best friend.

Chuck glared at him.

"Are you afraid she won't show up, or are you afraid she will show up?"

Nate's phone buzzed and Nate pulled it out of his pocket. "They're in the lobby. Two minutes."

Chuck exhaled. "Good. Now we just have to make sure the judge shows up."

An elderly man in a black robe entered the room. "I heard that son."

Chuck inclined his head and approached the man. "Judge Davies, I presume. I'm Charles Bass." He held out his hand.

"That's correct. Welcome to my courtroom." The judge smiled and shook Chuck's proffered hand. "You're my first gay couple. I must say I was very pleased when New York passed that law. I'm absolutely tolerant regarding ... "

Nate interrupted, "You're mistaken. _We_ are not getting married."

"My finance should be here any moment. She's just running a bit late," Chuck added.

The judge laughed. "I haven't met many straight men who wear such expensive suits and shoes."

"Fair enough mistake," Chuck said. "We do dress well."

"We're here," Serena gushed as she entered the room. "We made it."

Blair watched Serena rush into Courtroom Five. She took a deep breath, steadying herself. This was it. She stepped carefully across the threshold. Looking through her lashes she saw him, and was instantly enveloped in his gaze. She curled her lips up in a grin.

Chuck stepped toward her. His heart was throbbing so hard that he was certain everyone in the room could hear it.

Nate nudged Serena. "Don't you want to get married too?" He whispered.

Serena slipped her hand into his, and smiled. "Yes, I think I do."

He turned his head toward her. "Thank god."

Blair and Chuck took their places next to the judge, and he said the words that would make them man and wife.

"And do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," she said, her hands shaking and her eyes locked in Chuck's eyes.

"And do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife."

"I do," he said, relief that the words had finally been said flooding him.

They exchanged rings - two simple platinum bands.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Chuck pulled Blair toward him and kissed her firmly on the lips. It wasn't their typical hungry kiss - it was different. It was the kiss that would form the bond of their forever. She didn't want to let him go. She was finally safe. She wouldn't lose him now. He would be hers for their whole lives.

Reluctantly they separated, so that they could sign the papers that would make their union legal. Nate and Serena signed the certificate as witnesses, and Blair was glad that their names were on the document too.

Blair's lips touched Chuck's ear. "Thank you," she said.

His fingers tightened around hers. "Mrs. Bass, you are more than welcome."

"I'm not changing my name," she whispered.

He groaned. "Of course you're not. I suppose I'll survive."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: **

With one hand Zilly held strong to Blair, a frown creasing her forehead. Her other hand clutched a small purple purse to her chest. She didn't like new places, especially crowded big new places. Chuck knelt down and kissed the girl's forehead. "I don't like hospitals either," he confided. "Quite awful."

Blair shot him a look that read - don't give the girl ideas. She patted down Zilly's blond curls. "Don't listen to him sweetie. There's nothing wrong with hospitals. You should be excited. You're a sister now."

"But, I don't want to be a sister," Zilly moaned.

"It will be like having a new doll," Blair said to the four-year-old Zilly.

Zilly smiled. "Really?"

This time it was Chuck who eyed Blair carefully.

"Okay, maybe that was a poor comparison. You'll love him Zilly. He'll be your best friend."

"Your mother is my sister," Chuck said. They hadn't quite explained to the girl about the concept of stepsiblings.

"I know that Uncle Chuck," Zilly said as she followed Chuck and Blair into the elevator that would carry them to the maternity ward.

"Don't you think we're happy to have each other?"

"No," the girl moaned. She seemed very attached to the word 'no'.

Blair laughed. "Well, we'll see. _I_ think you'll love him."

"No."

When the elevator doors stopped, Zilly wouldn't move. Chuck sighed. "You haven't seen your mommy in several days. Don't you want to see her?"

Zilly scrunched up her nose in thought. Zilly knew she was being tricked, but her mommy had been gone for sooo long.

"I think there might be a present for you in my bag, once we get to the room," Blair added.

Zilly stepped out of the elevator. She did like presents - and Auntie Blair's presents were the best.

Zilly's pace quickened to match Blair's steps as they walked down the hall of the VIP wing. Lily and Chuck had each donated substantially to the hospital, and were gratified that the donations enabled them the privilege of ensuring that Serena had the best and safest possible room for each of her two pregnancies. Chuck pushed open the door, and Zilly hung back for just a moment before running in and flinging herself at her mother who was lying on the hospital bed. "Mommy, mommy, mommy," Zilly screeched.

Nate snorted. He had been sleeping soundly on the couch. "What?" he asked.

Chuck clapped him on the shoulder. "I fear your few moments of peace have come to an end."

Nate rubbed sleep from his eyes.

Zilly jumped on the hospital bed.

"Careful with Mommy," Serena said groggily. "Mommy's tired."

"I suppose we could have given them a few more hours," Blair said to Chuck ruefully, "before they had to deal with the 'tornado'."

"Why would we do that?" Chuck asked. "We've had her for almost a week."

"Don't listen to him. We like taking her. Really," Blair added.

"It's fine," Nate said. "Go down the hall and a take a look at our son. He's with the other newborns. Lily just arrived, she's taking pictures."

"I'm glad she was able to rearrange the trip to Australia," Chuck said.

"She really shouldn't have. We would have been fine."

"Mmm. Sure," Blair said.

"No faith in me," Nate quipped.

She twisted her lips in a half smile. "We'll find Lily. Do you want us to take Zilly with us?"

Serena laughed. "I doubt you could pry her away from me."

Chuck ushered Blair out and shut the door behind them.

"Lily, so good to see you," Chuck greeted his stepmother as they approached the glass plate separating them from a room full of sleeping infants.

Lily frowned, as she looked up.

"I take it you brought my granddaughter. I suppose you left her with Nate and Serena. I imagine she woke them up. It's unfortunate they couldn't sleep for a little longer."

"Is that why you're frowning?" Chuck asked.

"No," she answered tersely.

Blair moved past them looked at the names on the placards in front of each child and peered down at a tiny squalling baby.

"Oh," she said. "Oh my."

"What?" Chuck moved to join her. "What is it?"

"His name," Blair answered.

"Bartholomew Ansyn Archibald," Chuck whispered.

"I didn't think they would really do it," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "I told them you would probably like to name your own son after your father."

Blair inhaled sharply, and Chuck placed an arm gently around her waist.

"It's sweet and I'm glad they chose that name."

Lily's delicate eyebrow rose in question.

"Really."

Blair and Chuck followed Lily back to the hospital room. Lily fell to her knees. "Come here, Cecilia," she said to Zilly who was still clinging to Serena. "Come give your grandmother a hug."

"My name is Zilly," Zilly said.

"Your name is Cecilia," Lily corrected.

Chuck folded his arms around Blair. "This may be our cue to leave," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded.

"Bartholomew is beautiful," Blair said softly. "It's probably time for us to let you have some family time."

"You're leaving?" Serena asked.

Blair nodded.

"Thank you," Serena mouthed as Blair and Chuck departed.


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: **My intent was to jump about five years into the future.I'm going to take the story on a different course with this chapter. I have been planning this for a while. I hope you guys like it. You may not.

**Chapter 27: Down the Garden Path**

They took the elevator down to the hospital's parking garage, and Chuck helped Blair into the waiting Limo. Blair checked the diamond-encrusted watch Chuck had given her for their fifth anniversary. "Oh dear. We only have about twenty minutes until sunset. Perhaps we should stay overnight at the hospital."

Chuck touched her arm lightly as he took a seat beside her. "No. The armored limo will be fine. I need to review a few papers for tomorrow, and you have a speech to prepare, if I remember correctly. It's been impossible to get any work done with Zilly crawling all over us."

She took off her heels and snuggled her feet underneath Chuck's thighs. "I suppose you're right. I just get so nervous."

The limo accelerated and a hard shell formed around the window. Blair frowned as she glanced at the black expanse. "I miss looking out the window."

"Don't we all. Why don't you distract me by giving me a hint about the contents of your speech?"

"Why don't you distract me and tell me what sort of surprise you've been planning?" She retorted.

"How do you know I've been planning something?"

"You've had that smug look on your face for weeks."

Chuck slipped his hand into a small cabinet built into the seat and pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured two glasses. "And you want to ruin it, by forcing me to indulge your curiosity?"

Blair pouted. "No, I suppose not." She took a sip of the scotch.

Chuck closed his eyes and rested his head against the headrest, and Blair turned around so she could place her head on his chest. It seemed like only moments passed before they were jolted awake by the sound of loud thumps on the hood of the limo.

Blair gulped, and Chuck tightened his arms around her. "It will be fine. It always is," he whispered in her ear.

And then the world went dark.

Blair couldn't feel her fingers. Hell, she couldn't feel anything. Had they gotten into the Limo? Why was it so quiet? She didn't remember dying - if she was indeed dead.

"You have got to be kidding me. Vampires!" A voice exploded. Blair still couldn't see or feel anything. But she was aware of - although she couldn't exactly hear - the oddly familiar voice.

"Mr. Nutmeg, I didn't realize you were coming in today," a woman's voice responded.

"Of course I came in. We start shooting tomorrow. And, it's a good thing I did. How did this happen?"

"I was curious. I just let the story run without tampering with it."

"It's not your job to be curious. Don't you realize that the story gets completely messed up if we don't escort it through the proper steps? You let our story get mixed up with an FBI show, a vampire show and a British comedy. Terrible. It's just terrible. No one will watch this drivel. We'll have to rewind and start over."

"How far do you want to rewind?"

"Well, you know I want to put Dan and Blair together, so rewind until we get ourselves to the last point where they were in a promising place."

At that point the conversation halted.

"Just say whatever it is that you want to say."

"I don't think we should force them to be together. Blair is clearly not meant to be with Dan. I watched the Empire scene with Jack and Chuck. You had to force him to make that deal. He was basically crying through the entire thing. I don't understand why you can't just let Chuck and Blair be together. The whole thing is just cruel."

"It's not cruel," he whispered. "It's TV. Just rewind it. And sweetheart, today's your last day."

Blair was confused by the conversation she was hearing, but she had the oddest sensation that she had been through this before. "Blair, it's not much, but I can let you remember..." the girl's voice echoed through Blair's head as she felt herself falling.

"I knew it; you thought you could buy me back. You bought my divorce and you came to collect your prize." The words fell out of Blair's mouth like hard stones. She was at some sort of party. Neon pink and purple lighting set a stage filled with girls wearing lingerie dancing to a soft puling beat.

She looked up into Chuck's eyes, shocked to see him looking so young. All the lines around his eyes had vanished.

"I just wanted you to be free," he explains, before turning on his heel and walking away. He had looked so hurt by her words. Her words. She had said something about him paying for her dowry. But, that hadn't happened. She had paid it. A part of her wanted so badly to run over to him and force him to remember. But, she needed to figure out what the hell was going on.


	29. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry. I was definitely wincing with the reviews. I'll try to explain things a bit. I had a feeling this idea wouldn't go down so well, but it seemed like a fun experiment.

**Chapter 28: It Girl - Interrupted**

Blair closed her eyes, running through the words that had passed between them. When she opened her eyes, he was moving away. She dug through her bag until she found what must have been her phone, although she didn't quite remember it. In calendar view, the phone read out April 10, 2012. She put the phone back in her purse, with a sigh. Somehow she had been transported back in time almost ten years. This must be right after she and Louis divorced. Although, in this version of events, she hadn't paid her own dowry, and clearly she hadn't run away. She still had her money, and apparently some measure of social standing, or else she certainly wouldn't be enduring a high society event.

"I'm sorry, Blair. I thought you knew." Blair whirled around and saw Dan Humphrey moving towards her. She instinctively stepped backwards - his voice was so familiar; she had heard it in that swampy half world. Oh god. Dan Humphrey was the man who had spoken during the odd exchange, the man named Nutmeg, the one who had somehow set up this reversal of fate. What the hell did that mean? She must still be dating him. In the previous timeline - she had run away right after they had separated. He had been an unfortunate experiment, one that she must still be living through in this version of events. She didn't dare reveal the truth. Instinctively she knew that if she tried explaining to anyone her odd circumstances, it could get her locked away in an insane asylum. She'd have to play along.

"So - uh - are you okay?" Dan asked.

"Yeah," she lowered her eyes. He must be referring to the exchange with Chuck. So Dan expected her to be upset that Chuck had paid her dowry. And she probably would have been upset, a little, a self-righteous sort of upset. It was painful to analyze what a shallow little thing she had been. And she would have had some sort of retort to put Chuck down, instead of being appreciative. Classic Blair. "I guess I'm just not used to seeing Chuck do anything selfless." That was good. It sounded like the younger version of herself.

"Yeah well, people can surprise us, even Chuck. I saw the divorce papers. The seal was there but they weren't signed. I thought you must have known that he paid the dowry." He looked so sincere in his concern. It was unfortunate that her heart was anything but his.

"No. This has nothing to do with Chuck or the dowry." Blair blinked. Certainly, her current nightmare wasn't a result of the details of the dowry. But, he wasn't asking that. He was asking her why she hadn't signed the divorce papers. Why she was holding on to Louis. That was interesting.

"Then why?"

She faltered. Who had she been so many years ago? Who was that girl who wanted so badly to be perfect, who wouldn't allow a single chink in her armor? She was a girl who wanted a kingdom.

"My whole life I wanted to be a princess, and when I met Louis, it was a whole whirlwind of royalty and tiaras. It seemed like my dream was coming true. I may have married a prince, but I never really got to be a princess. I know it sounds silly, but it was another loss I needed to mourn." The words were fair, and had been true at the time. It had been painful to watch that dream fade away. Of course, there were harder things to watch unravel. Losing the baby, learning she would never have another, and running away from Chuck. They had all been a million times harder. But she couldn't talk about those things. And in truth, there had been a part of her that was still a little girl, who wanted to play princess.

"I need some time." She placed a hand on his arm. "I'll see you later Dan."

Awkwardly, she let the lights and music sweep her away into the darkness. Hopefully she still lived at the house in the city. She hailed a cab, as she was uncertain whether or not she had arranged a car service. She paid the cabbie and walked up to her building. The doorman smiled and nodded to her, and a flood of calm filled her. Perhaps if she crawled into bed and fell asleep she would wake up and realize this had all been a dream. Or not.

As she pulled her old quilt over herself, she told herself, that at least there were no vampires in this version of the city. She could move peacefully down the street with no fear. At least the world hadn't devolved into madness yet. She wondered idly if it would still happen that way, or if this time, life would progress without a supernatural element seeping in. When it had become clear that Jack had died at the hands of a roving band of vampires, the world had been shaken by the unnerving implications. It was so strange that his death had merely been a coincidence, and nothing to do with her plan to kill him. It had just been a sign that the world was off balance. She closed her eyes and hoped that this time around, life would enfold with simplicity. She would just have to find a way to win Chuck back, but that could wait until tomorrow.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: A Hideous Dress**

Woken by a ray of strong light shining through the window, the past day came flooding back to Blair. She closed her eyes again and wished herself back to her real life. When she opened her eyes she was still right back in her old bedroom. The force of her will had clearly not been enough to rearrange history in its proper order.

Her door swung open, and Dorota carried in a large box.

Blair jumped out of her bed. "Oh Dorota!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around woman in the freshly starched maids uniform. "I've missed you."

"Miss Blair? What is wrong with you?" Dorota asked as she disengaged from Blair's embrace.

Blair deflated and flopped onto the chair facing her vanity. She had missed Dorota so much. "Did Chuck send me a new dress?" She asked without thinking.

Dorota's eyes narrowed. "No. This is from Mr. Humphrey."

"Oh." Blair averted her gaze. She was dating him, so of course he would feel free to send her gifts. How unfortunate. She took the box proffered by Dorota and pulled off the brown paper wrapping. Inside was a hideous pink taffeta prom dress. She touched the material, and flinched in distaste. "Why did he send me this? You don't think he expects me to wear it, do you?"

Dorota tried and failed to suppress a giggle before exiting the room. Blair threw the awful dress onto her bed and stared at her reflection in the vanity. She looked so young. Her skin was flawless, not a single line. Her chin was tight. She raised her arm - not even a suspicion of sagging. Oh how glorious it was to be young again. She looked back at the dress on the bed and grimaced. Perhaps she could burn it - or destroy it with a pair of scissors? She removed a pair of scissors from the drawer in the vanity and resolved to cut up the dress. However, even though she tried, she couldn't seem to do it. She lowered her head. So much for free will. This was a disaster.

"Miss Blair, Mr. Humphrey is here to see you," Dorota called up to her.

Blair winced as she left the room to join him in the foyer.

"You got the dress?" He asked.

Blair nodded, a false smiled plastered on her face. She tried to fight the smile off, but her efforts were met with a searing headache.

"Well, go put it on, I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Blair asked. "How interesting. I'll go change."

As soon as her face was no longer in his view her smile crumpled into a deep frown. In her room, she donned the dress. The scratchy cheap material seemed to rake her skin. She sighed. Clearly, she had no choice.

She followed Dan out onto the steps of the Met.

She had been fighting an inner battle through the entire car ride, and as she stepped out into the sun she was able to escape, if just a little from the binds that held her. She couldn't run away, but at least she could try to explain to him how wrong this was. "What is this about? The sun hasn't set. I feel like a prom queen doing the walk of shame.

"You look like a princess. Now knock it off." He grinned and handed her a tacky tiara. "I won't lie, this is cubic zirconia and I got it from a costume shop, but you'll sell it."

"Cubic zirconia does not touch this body," she said. The words were another minor rebellion. And maybe if he really listened to those words, he would understand what she was really trying to say. But she could see in his eyes that he only saw the surface.

"Put it on Blair."

She sighed. "I have hit rock bottom. What is going on?" Why is this is happening? She was certain that if she tried hard enough, she could fight her way out of this nightmare. But, her head hurt so badly. This battle was taking a terrible toll.

"I thought you should get to feel like a princess one last time." He was being sweet. It was hard to hate him. This Dan wasn't so bad. It was the crazy future / alternate universe Dan that was evil. This Dan was just a delusional fool.

"Oh my god, it's Blair Waldorf!" A girl's voice screeched.

"You look so beautiful!" Another girl shouted.

Blair turned to face a hoard of young girls moving toward her en mass. She stepped backwards, but it wasn't enough.

"Let's get a picture with her," one of the girls said.

A picture meant Blair wouldn't be able to hide this little misadventure deep inside her subconscious with her other most embarrassing moments. She sighed.

"Here," one of the girls said as she handed a camera to Dan. "Will you take a picture?"

"Yeah, absolutely," he said with a bright smile on his face.

"Alright, everybody smile."

Blair joined the girls, and forced a smile on her face.

"Love your crown."

"You're amazing."

"So beautiful."

"Thank you bye."

Blair watched the hoard disperse. There was something sweet about them. A part of her liked that they worshipped her in their way. It was a misplaced worship, but it was sweet.

Dan gazed into her eyes, and she knew he was waiting for a reward for his thoughtfulness. She tried to avoid it, but the pounding in her head was so terrible, she felt she would do anything to gain a moment of peace from it. She kissed him quickly, and her head cleared. She was so grateful to have her head back. "Thank you," she whispered to the universe. She knew she couldn't stay with Dan forever, no matter how much physical pain it caused her; she would find a way out. But she didn't want to fight anymore today. She took his arm as they departed the steps, uncertain if she could walk without assistance.

Later that evening she held her phone in her shaking hand. She was trying to call Chuck, but her head was pounding and her hand was shaking so badly she could barely hold the phone. She tasted iron in her mouth, and felt liquid dripping from her nose. She put her hand up to wipe away the wetness, and when she pulled her hand back it was covered in blood. Tears flooded her eyes. What if she couldn't fix it? What if she was going to be stuck acting out this tragedy for forever.

She had to communicate with Chuck somehow, even if it wasn't the reconciliation she wanted. "Thank you for setting me free," she finally managed to text. It was almost nothing, but it was all she could manage. She couldn't leave him without any hope at all. He must be so miserable, thinking she had abandoned him so cruelly.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Best Laid Plans**

It was all going so terribly. Blair had been certain that she could find a way to break it off with Dan, but it just kept going and going. Every time she tried to end it, she found that she couldn't fight through the pain. She thought if he could see how ill matched they were that he would break it off himself, but it hadn't worked. He seemed completely oblivious to her hints. And then they met that awful couple from the Oracle Club and the whole salon idea was generated. Even though she made certain Serena knew and was sufficiently motivated to crash the salon, and even though the event had indeed exploded, efficiently alienating them from the only possible friends that might intersect their worlds, Dan still hadn't broken up with her. She was certain that the break-up would have to come from him. But just the knowledge of their complete in-suitability clearly wasn't enough to motivate him into breaking it off.

She had slipped out of the loft in Brooklyn early that morning while Dan slept in a halo of frizzy hair. As she sat in the car she had arranged, she wondered if her actions could be construed as infidelity. Even though she and Chuck weren't married in this timeline, she still felt as if they were married. She fought back tears.

She could feel a buzzing in her bag and pulled out her phone. It was Dan. She ended the call quickly, and winced at the sudden piercing pain in her head. The pain subsided, and Blair flicked the web browser on her phone to Gossip Girl's site.

Her eyebrows shot up. How was that possible? Gossip Girl revealed that Diana Paine was claiming to be Chuck's mother, and it all came out at her party while Blair was on an ice run with Dan. She pursed her lips. Had her absence been arranged somehow? It was such an odd thing that they had decided to leave together during their party. Well she wasn't going to figure that out.

In her timeline, there had been no indication that Diana was Chuck's mother. It all seemed rather far-fetched. But of course, they were all caught up in looking for her and probably hadn't been foraying at ill-conceived salons. She frowned. Chuck was probably miserable. How was he supposed to deal with such a revelation? If indeed it was true, however strange, he was likely very upset. She considered trying to call him or see him, but it would never work. Her strings were being held too tight. She would end up being awful to him, if she saw him now. She had to focus on making Dan break up with her. There had to be a way. He would have to see her as a weakness as a mistake as entirely undesirable. She sighed. That would mean she would have to publicly humiliate herself, in such a way that would also humiliate Dan. She hated that. But it would have to be done. She just had to think out a strategy. It really shouldn't be that hard, she knew she wasn't perfect, and it would certainly be believable that she could act in a jealous and spiteful way. She winced. Considering her character flaws was unpleasant, albeit necessary.

She slipped into her bed and pulled the covers over her face, glad that Dorota hadn't caught her. It was still ridiculously early, maybe she could get some sleep. She would have an idea in the morning.

She jerked up at light knock on her bedroom door. Dan stood there, hands in his pockets. "You left without saying goodbye," he said plaintively.

She forced a smile. "Yes, well I knew you had a busy day today, and I wanted you to be at your best. And considering your plans, perhaps you should take a shower, you smell. And while you're doing that I'll help you consider something else to wear that's more appropriate."

He nodded, a slightly confused expression on his face and entered Blair's on suite bathroom.

Blair sorted through packages of men's clothes hidden in her closet. It was extremely disturbing that she had actually spent time at Barney's buying clothes for Dan, but it had happened. However much she didn't like it, there were witnesses. She pulled out a respectable pair of black pants and a sweater and tossed them into the bathroom.

"You know I must commend myself on my choice of wardrobe for you today. You are striking just the right tone of literate and serious, yet playful accessible." Blair walked Dan down the stairs.

"I'm just meeting a couple of Simon and Schuster publicists. It's really not a big deal."

"Not a big deal! What could be more important than strategizing ways to publicize yourself."

"I don't know. Maybe the banking crisis or what's going on in Syria?"

"You're never going to be trending on twitter if you choose those topics to discus. Just be humble, self deprecating, with a tinge of intellectual superiority." She pushed him away as he tried to kiss her. Maybe she was getting stronger. "And always leave them wanting more. Have a great day."

Blair watched Dan leave, happy that she had managed to get him out the door without even having to kiss him. It was a nice small accomplishment. Her fingers drifted over the covers of a handful of magazines that were artfully arranged on a table in the foyer.

"Dorota, run me a hot bath, I want a long soak in the tub, and catch up on my reading.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you take a quick shower, and then supervise me as I clean out your closet. You need more space and I need to work off baby weight, bad," Dorota said, as she entered the foyer

Blair frowned. Dorota was trying to hide something. Something she could use. "That sounds perfect."

After her shower she sat on a settee in her room toying with a copy of 'Of Human Bondage' and watched as Dorota packed clothes away to be donated to a local woman's shelter. At least this version of herself was doing something good for the world - this version of herself who was usually so oblivious to the world around her. She suppressed a giggle. A perfectly wicked idea was germinating in her mind. Dan was so happy with his new world of being a big bright literary star, and he had been gushing about the event tonight, where he would be giving a speech about his new book. And he wanted her on his arm. The version of her that was witty and charming. Well, that was only one version of her. She could also be a petty bitch. And that was who was going to come out tonight. He would hate it. If he only wanted a beautiful girl, he would have picked Serena hands down. He wanted a girl who could match him, but she would show him that Blair Waldorf was the worst sort of companion.

"I'll tell you Dorota, For the first time in a long time, I feel like everything is right with the world." She turned her attention to Dorota who was folding up a dress that Chuck had given her. "Not the Dior," she screeched, trying to settle her heart from exploding. She set down the book and walked over to the waste bin.

"Wait, why did you throw these away? I haven't read New York magazine yet." She reached inside the bin and pulled out the magazine. Dorota had been trying to hide something. She was curious.

"It's too much clutter. It will clutter your brain."

Blair glared at Dorota, not buying that explanation.

"You sure you want to read, Ms. Blair? There are some bad things about friends in there."

"Don't you know me at all? I love reading bad things about my friends It's the only thing that makes me feel better about myself?"

She flipped through the pages and saw Dan's face.

"Dan made the approval matrix in the highbrow brilliant box. Dan Humphrey's writing a new book, one that isn't a cheap sequel to 'Inside'. That's brilliant? I'm surprised he made the magazine at all, but ..." Her eyes drifted down the page to an unflattering picture of herself.

"He's highbrow and I'm lowbrow, for being married for less time than Kim Kardashian." She snorted. "I was so wrong Dorota. All is not right in the universe. The universe is totally upended and we must right it immediately."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"I must become as high brow as Dan - this instant."

She turned hiding a smile. This was perfect. She would have to make sure Dan got a copy or three. He needed to see her as a handicap. It would be the perfect side dish to the damage she planned to cause tonight. What she had in mind would be the perfect Blair Waldorf takedown, with the only difference being that this time she would be taking down herself.


	32. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: **Thank you Bluck2Nite for the many many awesome reviews.

**Chapter 31: Despicable B**

Blair entered the dimly lit room on Dan's arm, letting him guide her through the throng of the so-called intellectual elites that composed the world Dan seemed to be hurling towards. A spark of uncertainty plagued Blair for a moment. She intended her upstaging to be extremely embarrassing. It would have to go down this way. It was a good thing that she had downed almost a bottle of wine before Dan had picked her up. Liquid courage was going to her only friend as she maneuvered down the path of self-destruction.

"I can work with this," she said, playing with the belt on her jacket. The group wasn't as large as she had hoped, but at least some of them would have to have cameras to capture the scene she intended to make.

"Work with what?" Dan asked. He was so clueless.

"Take my coat, will you," she said as she revealed a floor length jewel encrusted gown.

"You look beautiful, but I did tell you this was casual right?"

"This is casual."

He nodded lightly. Was that a look of regret flashing in his eyes? She hoped so. He excused himself to mingle with his adoring fans. She smiled widely. She twirled around the room, hoping to attract the gazes of her fellow attendees. They should be posting about her inappropriate behavior in no time. No one looked at her. Why weren't they looking? She slipped a sip of scotch from the flask she stashed in the pocket of her coat. These days' drinking was her only effective way to avoid thinking. She checked Gossip Girl. There was no mention of her. She dialed Dorota; she needed to make sure that Dorota had fulfilled her part of the plan.

"Dorota, why isn't anything posted on Gossip Girl yet?"

"I don't know. I sent in tip about how your Elie Saab upstages lions, about ten minutes ago. Like you said."

"Well it isn't working. No one's paying any attention to me." She looked at Dan mingling. He looked so content. That wouldn't do at all. "It looks like I'm going to shift into phase two earlier than I thought."

She approached Dan and the man who was droning on about social mores. Time to create an awkward scene.

"Or Waldorfian," she broke in. "Being that I was his muse and inspiration." She giggled.

"Hi, I'm Blair Waldorf," she introduced herself in an artificially bright voice, to all of Dan's companions. He looked upset. Her smile brightened. So close. She just needed to completely humiliate him.

They all turned to the platform as a woman took the stage, and Dan was motioned forward.

"Next up to say a few words about his book. And to tell us a little about what the young lions means to him, Dan Humphrey

"Thank you Deborah, your brilliant short stories have inspired me..."

"What a wonderful introduction, Dan," Blair interrupted, forcing her way in front of Dan. The microphone stared at her accusingly. "I truly can't tell you how moved I was about all of the touching things you wrote about me in 'Inside'. A book can only be read by people who know how to read it..." the ridiculous words kept flowing off her lips. The speech was painful to give and to hear, but she had no choice. "A toast to Dan and to literacy and to me," she concluded with a giggle. The room was silent. She smiled widely, happy at the horror that was spreading on the faces of the young lions. She looked to Dan, whose shocked face should spell the end of their unfortunate union. All she needed to do was wait. He would have to end it now.

Deborah replaced them on the stage and said a few words, and Blair watched as Dan fled the room. She smiled, intent at calling a car to bring her home, but as she started dialing the numbers a familiar pain welled up in her head. Damn. She stood and walked in the direction that caused the pain to lessen. She wiped at her nose as she walked. There was blood. She picked up the pace until she nearly collided to with Dan on stairs.

What was she supposed to say to him, she wondered. "Wait," she called to him. The pain faded. "Where are you going? They haven't even handed out the certificates to the nominees yet."

"Did you really feel the need to steal the spotlight from me because I was above you on the back page of some magazine." Clearly he had seen the magazine.

"No that's ridiculous."

"Is it? Because, you said in your speech something about me being brilliant and highbrow. And if it's about that, you know that's a little bit of an overreaction. You know that stuff doesn't mean anything to me."

This wasn't going exactly as she intended. But, she could make it work. He just needed to see that it wasn't working. He needed to see that she wasn't happy.

"Well it means something to me. And it isn't just about the magazine. I don't want to live in someone's shadow anymore. I did it the whole year with Louis. I'm sick of being behind the scenes in a relationship."

"You're not behind the scenes with me. That's what I love about us. We're equals in this."

"Well that's not how I feel, and that's clearly not how other people see me."

"Maybe you are so focused on how other people see you that you no longer know who you are. That' too bad because if you could only see what I see..." he trailed off before turning and exiting the building.

She frowned. That wasn't a break up. At least it didn't seem like a break up. She closed her eyes. She was still trapped.

She called a car, but just as it pulled up in front of her building, her head started to pound. She wanted so badly to cry. She asked the driver to take her to Brooklyn.

She knocked, before entering the loft. Dan was sitting in a corner reading a book. He stood.

"You were right," she said in greeting. "The problem wasn't your success, it was me. Somehow after selling out for a tiara I ... I lost my true self. But I want to be found."

"I have a feeling that the real Blair Waldorf is closer than you think. It was not so long ago that she and I were working side by side at W and I totally fell for her."

"And what was that girl like?" She was feeling so weak - so helpless.

"That girl _is_ fiercely strong, independent, outspoken, beautiful, capable of anything and no man and no magazine should be able to take that away from her." Those words were so nice, and they were good to hear, although she would have done anything to be hearing them from Chuck instead of Dan.

"She sounds great. I look forward to meeting her again." Those words weren't a lie. She wanted to be independent. She wanted freedom. She wanted to be strong.

As Dan embraced her, tears streamed down her face. What was she going to do? How was she supposed to fight this? She was sinking further and further into a life she despised.

The pain in her head subsided and she knew she was free to go home and sleep.

"Well," she said to Dan. "It's been a long day. I think I'll be getting home. I have a car waiting."

He looked hurt that she wasn't staying, but he didn't say anything. She fled.

The next morning she woke up to a knock on her bedroom door. She hoped it was Serena. She hadn't spoken to her best friend in ages, and she was concerned. Dorota had mentioned that Serena had been holed up in her bedroom for days. If she remembered correctly Serena was already Gossip Girl, and that likely meant that Serena was busy setting the social agenda of the Upper East Side. She sighed. Of course, Serena was Gossip Girl and that explained why Blair's debacle didn't make the website. Serena was protecting her. Blair frowned. Would she be forced to drive a wedge between herself and her best friend? That would be awful. But perhaps necessary. She needed Gossip Girl to turn against her if she was going to have any hope in convincing Dan to give her up.

She jumped up, slipped into a robe and flung the door open. It wasn't Serena. It was Dan. He looked awful in a ragged brown shirt that wasn't even buttoned correctly and jeans. His hair was a particular nightmare. She pushed him in front of the floor length mirror set in a corner of her room.

"You have to fix the buttons," she demanded.

"Don't you want to say hello?" He asked.

"Fix the buttons first."

He worked on his buttons, and Blair frowned, as she looked him over. "How often do you shave?" Blair queried Dan, a bit disturbed by his scruffy facial hair.

His eyebrows narrowed.

"I was just asking," she defended herself. If he was going to masquerade as her boyfriend, he could at least have the decency not to look like a train wreck. "C'mon, let me help," she offered. "I'm very good. Everyone says my Adolpho stole Constance/St. Judes Sweeny Todd in the sixth grade."

"I can't. I just stopped by to say hello. I'm already late to meet Alessandro in Brooklyn. She's dying to come over to the loft, because I know she wants to read the first chapter."

"It's not done?"

"It's basically done."

"What's Dan Humphrey's definition of basically?"

"Page two. I'm blocked. All I need is a fiery bolt of inspiration."

"That makes two of us. You know after my theatrics at the young lions club, it's time I quit my moping and get in touch with the true Blair Waldorf. I need to find that Blair again. And what better place to look for her than at the MET surrounded by my favorite paintings."

"You better not meet any princes this time."

She decided to see if she could slip in a trick that would give her a bit of freedom. "You don't need to worry. You know, not as many couples are as lucky as we are. We give ourselves freedom. You and I can spend our time as we please. And do you know why?"

"Because we trust each other?" Dan asked.

"Exactly."

"Now be gone," she said as she pushed him out the door, wondering if she really had bought herself some alone time - bought herself some rope. She was hopeful.

After taking a long shower and dressing she knocked on Serena's door, but unfortunately Serena didn't answer. That was okay. She decided she would go to the MET after all; she needed something good today. And it might help her develop a new scheme. She was going to have to be creative, and there was no one like the masters for ideas on artistry.

She donned a pair of sunglasses and strode out the door, letting the breeze take her hair. It was nice to be alone.

The long lines of a black limo distracted her, and she inhaled sharply. The door opened and her heart soared and then plummeted. It was Chuck. She had been so desperate for him, and she was indeed happy to drink in the sight of him, but she was terrified that she would end up saying something terrible, and driving the wedge between them even further into place. She bit her lip. A dull ache was starting to burn its way into her brain.

"Chuck, I can't see you. I have a very busy day planned."

"Blair," he said in a soft gravelly voice. "Listen to me please. I have this book and it's in code and I desperately need to crack it. I remember how good you were at that sort of thing. Or at least you were ... maybe that was the old you."

She could tell he really meant it. He needed her.

"You know what Bass, today is your lucky day," she said fighting the pain that was now tearing through her head. She let him take her by the arm and guide her into the limo. She smiled, despite the pain. She was fighting it.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Raiders and Schemers**

Confusion flooded Blair's mind as she slipped off her coat and ascended the steps to her room. It had been a day and night of perfect scheming ending in utter confusion. The day had been marred only by her inability to throw herself into her husband's arms and attempt to reconcile their marriage. And not to be minimized, she had been able to successfully avoid Dan, a huge accomplishment by any measure. The evening had started off well too, with an intriguing secret society event in a dark and mysterious brothel. But seeing Bart Bass alive had thrown her. He wasn't supposed to be alive. It didn't make sense. He had died in the car accident. They went to his funeral. And in her reality, there had never been even a hint that he was alive. None. She would have remembered. Did that mean her memories were illusions? Had she gone mad? Was all of this in her head about another world really just a work of wishful fiction?

She wouldn't be able to lose herself in tears and half remembered scenes, because she wasn't alone. Serena was standing in her room, arms folded, and her lips set in a frown.

"We have to talk," Serena said.

"Of course. About what?" Was this the where Serena would blew up at her for mistreating Dan? It had happened in the other reality, she supposed it had to happen again.

"You can't have them both."

Blair nodded. "You mean I can't have Dan and Chuck."

"I know you're going to say that this thing with Chuck is something different, but I don't buy it. I see the way the two of you look at each other. Can you honestly tell me that you still don't have feelings for him?"

"That's not it, Serena. I don't want Dan at all. I'm in a great deal of trouble." As the words tumbled out of her mouth, her knees buckled, her eyes went black and she fell to the floor.

When she woke, she was in her bathroom with Serena, and Serena was dabbing her forehead with a cold wet cloth.

"What happened to you and what did you mean about being in trouble?"

Blair opened her mouth to talk, but her mouth was full of blood.

Serena shrieked, stepping backwards. "Oh god!"

Blair breathed out of her nose and washed her mouth out at the sink. As she was doing so, blood got all over the collar of her dress. She wondered idly if dry cleaning could get out the stain. She slipped off the dress and hung in on the corner of the bath.

The strangest thing happened as she slipped off the dress. The pain went away.

Serena moved to her side and carefully touched her shoulder. "Are you sick?"

Blair breathed in and then out. No pain. Was it because she was undressed? Could there be some limit to the intrusion of the alternate universe Dan/Nutmeg and his team?

"Take off your dress," she said to Serena.

"What?"

"Please. If our friendship means anything to you take off your dress."

Serena shrugged and removed her dress.

"I'm going to tell you a story that you might not believe..."

Serena stayed silent as Blair described their other lives and the events that plunged her headlong into this reality. She described the pain that accompanied any intent on her part to break it off with Dan, and her utter inability to change anything or even to talk about it.

"I want to believe you," Serena said. "But this story is so impossible."

"Try to call Dan and tell him what I told you?"

"He won't believe me," Serena said simply.

"That's the thing. A million reasons are going to occur to you for not telling him. Try to fight through them. Just try?"

A sharp knifelike pain cut through Serena's head, a pain that imitated the worst kind of migraine. "This can't be possible," Serena whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "Does this mean we have no free will? I can't believe this?"

"I was surprised I was even able to tell you. I think it's because I took off my dress, as if things that we do in here as long as it's just in here, can't be modified. Maybe whatever they're doing to us has to stay PG."

Serena nodded. "But this is sick. If you're being forced into having a relationship with Dan - that's really bad. And wait - how long have we been manipulated? Do you think maybe Chuck didn't sell you for the Empire on purpose?"

"I know he didn't. They said that Chuck fought it."

"God, this is so insane. You know the weirdest thing is that I can't help wondering why Dan changed his name to Saffron."

"No it wasn't Saffron. He changed his name to Nutmeg."

"Oh yes. You did say Nutmeg. I knew it was a spice. Strange."

"Very."

They both froze as Blair's phone rang. It was Dan. Blair's lips turned into a frown and her eyes met Serena's. She touched her mouth and pulled back her hand, her fingers stained red.

"Oh god," Serena said. "Pick it up."

Blair nodded and answered the phone.

"Can you come over?" Dan asked.

"I'm so tired," Blair responded, trying not to cry.

"Please," he wheedled. "I need to see you."

Blair winced, a needle of pain shooting through her brain.

"Yes, yes of course," she whispered hoarsely. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Serena enveloped Blair in a hug. "I am so sorry. We'll fix this. I promise. Whatever it takes."

"It won't be easy. I think the key will be getting Dan to want to break it off with me."

"I wonder if the real Gossip Girl is immune. Maybe she has something to do with all of this. Maybe she can help us. Well, help us without knowing she's helping us," Serena mused. "You better go see Dan. Just try to get out of it without having to prostitute yourself too much. I think I have the seeds of a plan. I just need a little time to work it out."

"Just keep in mind that we'll have to communicate in code, unless we're ... well ... naked."

Serena laughed hard. "I can work with that. You and I have always been good at artful lies. We should communicate in arguments."

Blair nodded. "Engineered fights would certainly keep us in character."

Serena kissed Blair on the cheek. "Go. I won't be responsible for your untimely demise."

As Blair left the room, Serena realized that she had never admitted to her friend that she had briefly held the title of Gossip Girl. She had meant to tell her and to tell her about losing the laptop. Damn! She would have to wait to their next underground meeting.

**Author's Note: **I just published my second ebook on Amazon and Smashwords. The first is titled 'Anais of Brightshire' and the second is titled 'Anais of the Stolen Road'. Check them out if you are looking for something to read. Thanks!


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Careful Words**

When Blair woke, once again she had to come to terms were her misplaced reality in the bed of her youth. But this time, she was comforted by a sense of serenity. Serena was on her side. She wasn't alone. With Serena's help, there was a chance she could break free, get Chuck back, and make everything right. And with this development of being able to tell the truth in the isolation of a bathroom, well, it meant that all new venues of communication were available to her. She just needed to find Chuck and disrobe, and all would be forgiven - all would be fixed. That wouldn't be too hard, would it?

An awful buzzing interrupted her furtive planning. She picked up the phone. It was Dan. Damn. She had managed to soothe his crazy psychotic clinginess last night with a few well-chosen words and a shared meal. Although, she did wish that he hadn't professed his love for her. How awkward. At least her puppet master hadn't forced her to respond in kind.

"Hello," she greeted him with unmasked disdain.

"Will you come over? Now? I miss you." His voice was thick with plaintive yearning.

She shuddered and groaned. "Of course," she answered. "I'll be right there." God, did his insecurity know no bounds?

She carefully chose a Boy by Band of Outsiders suit. She took a look, at herself in the mirror, and decided she was displaying just the right mix of irreverence and severity. In a small Ferragamo bag, she packed a change of clothes, specifically including a very pretty orange and yellow Peter Som floral dress. She figured she would need to look very sweet if she was going to succeed in convincing Chuck to be alone with her in a compromising position.

The trip to Brooklyn was unnervingly dull, saved only by fitful daydreams of revealing the truth to Chuck. She would have to make it quick with Dan. Hopefully a peck on the cheek and some sweet words would be enough to satisfy him.

When he opened the door, she shrieked in horror. His hair was monstrous - so much more terrible than usual.

He flinched at her screech and spilled an entire cup of coffee all over her suit.

"Oh no," she said, staring down at her ruined suit. The coffee had seeped through the fabric and oozed down her chest.

"Why did you scream?" he asked.

"Um," she said. "It's not important."

"Why don't you take a shower and change into something else? We can put your outfit in the washing machine."

Her eyes widened. "You can't put silk into a washing machine. How many times do I have to tell you that!"

He looked somewhat aggrieved at her remark, and she sighed in exasperation. "I will take a shower. I can't very well go about smelling like ..." she sniffed at her ruined suit " ... very cheap coffee."

Conveniently, she had her dress, so all was not lost. She donned a robe after she left the shower, and intended to change as soon as she was sufficiently dry so as not to harm the dress. Hopefully she would be ready long before Dan finished his shower, so that she could slip out without seeing him.

As she lounged on the couch, praying she would dry quickly, the phone rang. Dan was clearly not ready to come out and answer it, so she picked it up.

"Humphrey residence, Blair Waldorf speaking," she trilled.

"Oh hi Allesandro ... no he's in the shower ... I'll take a message."

She was silent as Allesandro exclaimed at how disappointed she was that Dan had decided not to take the internship. Her jaw hardened. This was the same internship that Dan had claimed he had lost last night. He was such a liar. Ugh. It would be so wonderful if he disappeared for the summer. She'd have to push on him to take it.

"Mm hmm, got it. I will tell him the second I see him," Blair said as Dan entered the room, his hair still looking like a dead rat. How unfortunate.

"That was your agent. She wants you to reconsider the program in Rome, which is odd because you told me they went with someone else."

"Uh, well yesterday, when you ended up with Chuck, I was a little nervous about leaving for the whole summer. I know you told me that there were other people there and that it wasn't romantic, but... c'mon it's Chuck."

He was right of course, she would throw him over in a heartbeat for Chuck if only she could regain her free will, but she was going to have to reassure him - somehow. "So you lied to me."

"Um well, I figured you'd think I was some sort of jealous freak if I told the truth."

"Well maybe because you are." Whoops, how had that slipped out? She'd have to recover.

"But you don't have to be," she said touching the grimy material of his robe. She took a deep breath and forced her hand to stay steady in its place. "You have nothing to worry about. Take the offer. It's an amazing opportunity. I would never stand in your way." Everything would be so much easier if he really did leave. She offered a silent prayer to the heavens that he would take the bloody internship.

"It means the entire summer apart," Dan whined.

"But it's not like I can't visit. Rome is just two glasses of chardonnay away. Call her back. It's not too late to change your mind." Blair had no intention of visiting, but she was willing to offer just about anything to get him go.

She forced a smile. And patted him gently. "It looks like I'm dry. I should get going. I have a busy day planned. You will speak with Allesandro?"

Dan nodded grimly, a look of confusion spreading on his face.

Blair grinned. "Great!"

She hid herself away in the bathroom and quickly changed and then gave Dan a little wave before slipping out. He didn't seem particularly happy, but hopefully he was going to follow her command and do whatever he needed to do to seal the deal for a summer in Rome - which would leave her blissfully Dan-free all summer.

XOXOXOXO

Blair spotted Serena in the sitting room annexed to her bedroom and joined her. This would be their first chance to try out a conversation laden with misdirection and rivalry. She took a deep breath, hoping they could pull it off. They looked at each other in the eyes, both mentally preparing for the challenge of communicating in code.

"Guess what I found out this morning?" Blair started.

"B, I know what you're going to say but first I really need to tell you..." Serena said at the same time.

They both hid grins. Serena offering a very subtle nod Blair indicating that her friend should go first.

"Dan turned down the opportunity to spend the summer in Rome with the world's literary luminaries, and do you no why? Because he's scared of leaving me alone here with Chuck. Can you believe it?" Serena didn't have to comment on how useful it would be if Dan left town, Blair was convinced that her best friend would understand intuitively, but she was going to have to give some other explanation for her outrage. She wasn't supposed to publicly expose how much she despised Dan.

"Sort of."

"I mean the most important thing in a relationship is trust - after sex and hygiene and earning potential." Blair's lips twitched. Dan had none of those qualities. "Wait what did you think I was going to say?" Blair was suddenly aware that she was getting too caught up in her end of the act. She was going to need to get Serena's input.

"Um, it's not important. Nowhere near as important as Dan and Italy and his trust issues. We should go get coffee and you should tell me more about it."

"Wait, okay. Using a very generous grading curve and rounding up because I like your outfit that lie was a C-plus at best. What is going on?"

"There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about for a while now. I've been posting on Gossip Girl _as_ Gossip Girl, for a couple of months now."

Of course, Blair knew that, or at least she knew Serena would eventually become Gossip Girl, but she had never inquired into exactly when the transition had taken place. Well, the pieces were coming together. Of course, she couldn't let on that she already knew. She would have to seem at least a little confused and she would have to tell Serena when they were alone that she knew all about Serena's secret identity.

"What? How is that possible?"

"When Georgina left town she gave me her laptop and it had a direct link to the Gossip Girl server, passwords, the software, everything..."

"S, you had me at Georgina, but I can't believe it. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I felt like it was something I had to keep secret from everyone, from my best friend even ... I know it was wrong, and I'm sorry."

Oh, Serena felt guilty. She was going to have to alleviate Serena's unnecessary feelings of remorse without being too obvious.

"I mean I could have helped - sealing fates, forging destinies, like an imperious Greek goddess imposing her will on the guileless masses. I was wondering why Gossip Girl was being so nice to me lately, and a little off her game. No offense."

"So you're not mad?"

"I am furious with you - for not sharing your good fortune and omnipotence. But right now, I need to replace my mother's Lumiere, before she returns from Paris and discovers that I used it all." The eye cream replacement was a necessary ruse to position herself near the Empire. She was going to have to always have a good excuse at hand to be near the Empire if she was going to pull this off.

"Wait - let me do that for you - my first act of contrition," Serena offered.

"Please, you think I'm cashing in your Gossip Girl guilt chip on some overpriced eye cream. I'll think of something more useful."

Blair stood, feeling quite proud of herself and of Serena for pulling off their first underhanded communication. It was working.

XOXOXO

Blair walked down the street, a spring to her step. She was so close. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up and into Chuck's eyes. He wasn't supposed to be there. She was supposed to find him. There was a yearning in his gaze that was both painful and reassuring. God, she missed him. She opened her mouth and then closed it again. There was no point in trying to fix things out in public like this. They would need to be alone.

"Chuck, I can't really be seen with you right now." She was supposed to surprise him in seclusion - not run into him on a crowded street. This wouldn't do it all.

His eyes dropped, and her heart plummeted in response. She stepped forward. "But how are you doing? Are you okay?" Maybe public wasn't so bad.

"Far from it. I have to find a way to stop my father from leaving tonight."

"Leaving? But you just found him."

"He left to keep me safe. Now I have to save him." He paused. "Is there anywhere you have to be right now?" He asked, holding the door to the limo open. Maybe the limo would be secluded enough. The windows were tinted - that was something right?

She stepped into it quickly, and he took a seat by her side. She couldn't seem to stop her hands from shaking. This had to work. It just had to. She reached her arm back in an attempt to unzip her dress. In retrospect, the dress had been a poor choice; it wasn't going to be easy to shed. As she touched the zipper, a line of pain seared through her head, and she dutifully removed her hand.

Chuck looked at her, and interested expression on his face. "What are you doing?"

She considered the situation. Clearly either the limo didn't allow enough privacy, and she really was going to navigate a scenario where they found themselves in a bathroom together, or her interactions with Chuck were being watched and controlled more carefully than her interactions with Serena.

"Nothing," she whispered. "Just trying something."

She relaxed back into the seat, dropping her hand so that it lightly grazed Chuck's hand. It was so little, but this small contact would have to be enough. For now.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Plots and Plans**

"Where are we going?" Blair asked, her eyes closed and her head resting against the backseat of the limo.

"We're going to see Diana Payne. We're going to try to get her to expose the identity of the man responsible for my father's disappearance. I'm going to bargain with her. And if we can find out who is terrorizing my father, we can destroy him. And then my father can stay here. It can be like it was before."

Blair bit her lip. She didn't want to say it, but she wasn't entirely certain that Bart's return would be a good thing for Chuck. Bart had never been a very supportive father. But, she didn't want to damage the hopeful expression Chuck was wearing. She'd help him get Bart back. And then, well, they'd deal with the reality of Bart when the time came.

The limo pulled to a stop in front of the building that hosted the Spectator, and Chuck and Blair walked in silence into the building.

"We're here to see Diana," Chuck told the woman at the front desk.

"Your name?"

"Chuck Bass," Chuck answered.

"I'll let Miss Payne know you're here."

Chuck nodded and then started pacing.

Blair's phone rang, and she stepped away from Chuck to speak with Serena in a hushed voice.

Blair snapped the phone shut, her lips twisted in a frown. She looked over at Chuck who was pacing, his hands set in fists in the pockets of his perfectly pressed suit pants. She knew he was in a storm of uncertainty. She wanted so badly to stay with him, to help him. She stepped towards him.

"Chuck, I'm sorry. I want to stay, but something came up. Do you mind if I ..."

She could see the hurt in eyes, although he covered it quickly.

"Miss Payne will see you now."

Chuck's eyes turned to the secretary, and that back to Blair.

"I can handle this part on my own. Thanks for waiting with me."

XOXOXO

Blair burst through the door, several bags in her hand. She had made a quick stop at her mother's favorite shop. In her version of the reality, her mother and Cyrus had been stuck in Europe when the world fell apart. She wasn't even certain if her mother was still alive. So her mother's visit was a strong pull on her attention. When they spoke on the phone, she had to force herself not to burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry, Serena said you were waiting. I had to go to five different stores to find the right eye cream," she greeted Dan in a rush, hoping she could make this quick.

"Don't worry about it, I was just catching up on my reading, which is actually for you," Dan said as he stood and stepped towards Blair, handing her a book.

"A Rome travel guide?"

"Yeah, I talked to Alessandro, who talked to the people running the program, and they said I can still go to Rome if I want, and the best part is, you can come with me."

"Oh ... wow. All summer?" she asked in horror.

"Yeah, we would have to meet with an alumnus from the program, since the chairwoman is already on her way back to Italy. It's a small group. They have to vet everyone's plus one."

Blair's heart plummeted. There was no way she was going to Rome with Dan. She'd rather die. "Yeah, of course. That sounds reasonable," she squeaked.

"The interview would have to be today, because this is so last minute. So what do you think? Spend the summer with me in Italy?"

Blair wanted to vomit. "That would certainly be something, wouldn't it? Why don't I check my calendar and back to you?" She patted him on the shoulder. "Now I have a lot to do to prepare for my mother's visit, why don't you run along?" she said pointing to the door. As he turned to leave, Blair rolled her eyes. He was such and idiot. If he had even the slightest clue how to read a signal, he would have figured her out already.

Dan turned back to her. "Wait, Blair. I want an answer," he said.

Blair's phone interrupted them. Blair looked down. It was Serena. "I'm just going to take this."

She walked into the dining room, wishing Dan would disappear.

"Hey B, Diana's here and so is Nate. It's super tense. You have to tell me what's going on."

"I can't S, I'm sorry. But text me what Chuck's mood is like when they leave. That way I'll know if I'm needed."

"Oh wait, what was Dan's big surprise?"

"It was more like an ambush. We can talk about it when we're alone."

"Fine, fine."

Blair felt guilty about not confiding everything to Serena. But, she owed Chuck some discretion.

Dan was waiting for her when she walked back into the foyer.

"So, what's the verdict?"

Blair hesitated. There was no way she was going to Rome with him, but another lie was hardly going to kill her. "I'm in," she muttered.

"Great! I'll call Allesandro. We should have the interview here. Do you think you could ask Dorota to set something up?"

Blair squirmed. She was anxious to get back to Chuck. But, she would have to appease Dan for a bit. Hopefully this interview wouldn't take too long. "I'll see what I can do."

Blair decided to make the best of it, and she and Dorota prepared a selection of finger foods and worked on creating a welcoming atmosphere. She may not want to go to Rome, but she did want to represent herself with some level of dignity to the outside world. Her disaster at Dan's book event was not only a failure in terms of being unable to remove Dan from her life, but it was also a very poor presentation of herself.

Blair fluttered around the room, trying to make sure everything looked right.

"The bone, Dorota, really? Our guest is Italian. I don't think that beige plates are really 'La Dulce Vita'."

"You don't think this is too much?" Dan asked. "It's just an interview with one person."

"Well we want to impress him, right?"

"I think they are just trying to make sure that we are a sane stable couple."

Blair's phone buzzed, and she glanced at the incoming text. - 911: Chuck in trouble. Some plan w/ Diana

"Oh, uh. You know what. You're right this is all wrong."

"It's a little overboard."

"It's not enough. We don't want pastries. We want Gelato."

"Wait ... what?"

"It's important to show how much we love Italian culture and what says that better than Gelato."

"I'll go get Gelato Miss Blair," Dorota offered.

Blair glared at her. "No. It's okay. I will do it Dorota. You never get the right flavors anyway. No one likes pistachio anything, but you know we have an hour. I'll be back in plenty of time. I promise."

Blair grabbed her bag and jetted towards the door.

Blair's heart was in her throat as the car drove her to the Empire. She had so little time.

As soon as she reached the Empire, she considered running up the stairs, but decided that would be unnecessarily extreme. Instead she tapped her foot as she waited for the elevator to take her to Chuck's room.

"Once this guys shows up and he realizes that Diana's girls aren't there, he's going to know something isn't right. I need to come up with a new plan fast," Chuck said.

Prostitutes. So that was the scheme.

"You don't need a new plan, you just need new girls. And since you have a Julliard actress at your disposal and one who wants to fix what she broke..." Blair suggested as she burst into the room.

"I'm sure she'd like the chance to make things right," Nate said.

"Wonderful, just tell her it's a non-union job." Blair said. "While we rehearse, you go after Diana and make sure she doesn't cancel her client's appointment. We don't want to put on a show to an empty house.

Nate looked to Chuck, who nodded in approval.

"Hurry, we only have an hour," Blair trilled. "And we're going to need every minute I can spare."

Chuck looked down and then into Blair's eyes. She could tell he was grateful to have her on board. There was a wave of trust in his gaze that was so familiar it hurt. She inhaled sharply. They were still able to communicate a world of emotions in a single glance. He may different version of her husband, but there was still that inherent oneness between them.

After Nate left to deal with Diana, and Lola left to recruit Ivy, Blair paced in thought.

"Do you have any of my negligees lying around?" she asked Chuck, who looked back at her with an eyebrow arched.

"For the plan," she reminded him.

"Oh yeah. I do have a few." His lips quirked in half smile.

"Why don't we look through them, and make some selections together?" She asked and pushed him into his bedroom, giving Serena a knowing grin.

Serena held back a laugh, as she watched Chuck stumble into the room, and Blair close the door behind them.

Chuck caught his footing and walked towards his dresser, but Blair had no intention of losing the opportunity and she shoved him quickly into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Um, Blair, what are you doing?"

She reached back to unzip her dress, but a wave of nausea overcame her and she crumbled to the ground. She was going to be sick. This was so unfair. Why wasn't it working? Were her actions with Chuck being watched so closely? Were they not even alone here?

He knelt down beside her and brushed his fingers across her forehead. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Why don't you choose a few negligees? I need a few moments to put myself together."

He nodded. "Are you sure? I could get you something to drink."

"No, no. I'm fine," she said, shooing him away.

He shrugged and left her, and she fell into a fit of tears. She was so certain that this would work. What was she going to do? She stood and straightened her dress, and then slammed her fist into the wall. The pain that shot through her fingers had the odd effect of masking the churning in her stomach. She narrowed her eyes in thought. Would she be able to use that? Would there be some way to use pain to nullify the effects of Dan's alter ego Nutmeg in his efforts to control her? Maybe. Time for a new plan. But first she needed to focus on helping get Bart back. She had too many balls in the air. As soon as Bart was safe, she would explore this new option.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Double Crossed**

Blair uncrossed her ankles and re-crossed them. She was well masked in a hidden corner of the busy lobby. She checked her phone again. Chuck should be here in few minutes. Everything was set up. All she needed to do was wait. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She glanced up, and noticed Andrew Tyler slipping through the elevator door. She stood, intending to approach him, but perhaps there had been a change of plan. Why hadn't Chuck warned her? She paced the length of the lobby. She really didn't appreciate this last minute re-write.

She stepped out of the building, intending to call Chuck, but not wanting to be overheard by over-interested hotel guests. As her feet hit the pavement, she spotted Chuck stepping out of his Limo. At least she wouldn't have to track him down.

"Chuck, Chuck, I wish you had told me earlier that you were having your PI take the pictures. I told the girls you would be doing it."

"I am. What are you talking about?"

"Andrew Tyler. I saw him get into an elevator. You didn't send him?" This wasn't good.

"I didn't send Andrew anywhere."

They looked at each other in mutual confusion. What was Andrew's connection to this takedown? Why would he be interfering with their plan?

They rushed up to the room. Lingerie was laid out on the bed, but the girls were gone.

"Lola! Ivy!" Blair called out, with the empty hope that they were hiding somewhere.

"Where could they have gone?" Chuck asked. Chuck slumped onto the bed. He had that look on his face, that look that indicated he was putting pieces together.

Blair fished her phone out of her pocket. It was buzzing with a new text from Lola. It was short. 'Andrew - Mansion'. She handed the phone to Chuck. He stared at the words and nodded.

"I think I know what happened," he whispered. "I have to call my father."

She watched as he called Bart and exposed the course of recent events, along with his suspicions.

Blair's breath caught in her throat as she listened to Chuck's explanation. It was Andrew the whole time. He had been behind the attempts at Bart's life. Damn! They had trusted him.

At the mansion, they were escorted to Bart by two of Bart's security personnel. Bart was on the phone, but excused himself quickly from the call.

He smiled at them. "If we can prove you're theory, Charles, it could save me."

Chuck masked a smile, and nodded at his father.

"It's time," one of the security men said. "Follow me."

They walked down a hallway to an oak paneled library. Andrew was there with Ivy and Lola, presumably looking for Bart.

The security guards took Andrew by the arms, restraining him. Bart took a step towards the man, who was struggling, a glint of terror in his eyes.

"Surprised to see me," Bart said. "So you found out that I was still alive."

"Leave us," Chuck dismissed the guards and the blondes. Blair stood next to Chuck, watching him watch his father.

"You were the last person I saw before the accident. You got out the car right before it happened."

"When Blair told me she saw you at the hotel earlier, I started thinking. It wasn't a competitor who tried to kill him."

"It was you," Bart accused.

Andrew cringed. "You hired me to gather intel on Nevins, and I did. A lot of it. He found out, and threatened me and my family. It was either you or them, so I turned. I told him I would work for him. I told him where you would be, in the car. And he told me when to get out."

Blair froze at the name Nevins, her face draining of color. She knew that name. But she couldn't remember how she knew it. This was important. There was more to this situation. She wished she could ask Chuck. But, of course, this wasn't her Chuck, the one whose experiences matched her own.

"Did you get all of that?" Bart called.

The district attorney and two cops stepped into the room. "Every word."

Andrew dropped his head, and cops escorted him out of the mansion, leaving Bart, Chuck and Blair alone in the library.

"I guess now that the police know the truth, you'll be sticking around." Chuck said, his voice cracking.

Blair watched as Chuck and Bart embraced. She could feel Chuck's relief. She had to go, and let them figure out what to do next. As soon as the two men let go of each other, she caught Chuck's eye, letting him know that it was time for her to leave. He nodded, and she slipped out.

She texted some directions to Serena from the car. She had a plan.

Serena was waiting for her in the bathroom, with a laptop, a scanner, a notebook and a pen.

"So," Serena said. "This must be some plan."

Blair nodded. "We're going to use Gossip Girl to take me down. I'm going to make it very clear that I despise Dan. If I can't say it to his face, I'm going to get Gossip Girl to do my dirty work."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"You're going to email Gossip Girl pages from my diary."

"Your diary is in code."

"Of course it is. I'm going to provide a decoded version."

Serena nodded. "And you're going to forgive me for such a transgression. Gossip Girl will be sure to mention that I'm responsible. She's always wanted to drive us apart."

Blair nodded, as she started to scrawl fictitious pages. "Of course, I'll forgive you. I'm very magnanimous."

"What if you don't forgive me? At least not for a while. I have a few avenues I'd like to pursue, and it would be easier if publicly we weren't friends while I tried."

Blair's heart skipped a beat, and she looked up from her writing. "If you really think it's best."


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: On a Hot Tin Roof **

As Serena slipped the last diary entry into the scanner, Blair's phone rang. Of course it was Dan. She sighed and looked at Serena with a sad smile.

"By all means go. I am more than capable of sending this off to Gossip Girl on my own. Perhaps it would be best if you weren't here when I did it anyway. We don't want Gossip Girl to suspect we're in this together. She might not assist us if she thinks she's doing us a favor."

"Okay. Look, this might be the last time we can be civil to each other." Blair sniffed. She really didn't like the idea of having Serena go off on her own. It was so nice when they were able to act as a team.

Serena stood and gave Blair a hard hug. "It's going to be fine. We've fought before. We should be experts by now."

Blair extracted herself from Serena's embrace, and kissed her friend on both cheeks. "I know. I know. It's just that I'm tired of fighting."

XOXOXOXOXO

When Blair woke the next morning she felt a glimmer of excitement. When she had checked Gossip Girl's site late the night before, her diary entries were front-page fodder. Dan had somehow maintained obliviousness. He would figure it out though. He was stupid, but he wasn't blind. She looked over at the snoring lump that was Dan Humphrey. She sniffed, and held back a wave of nausea. He reeked. She wondered how long it had been since he had showered. Probably a while, given the state of his hair. She quickly showered and dressed, before fleeing Brooklyn. Hopefully this would be her last walk of shame.

XOXOXOXOXO

She spotted Serena as she passed through the entrance of her home. Serena gave her a heavy look. Clearly, she was anxious to begin. Blair sighed. They may as well start the dance now.

"It's bad enough that you read my diaries, but to expose my naked thoughts is unconscionable," she spat, taking the role of the villain, as she so often did. "Are you happy now? Now that I'm as alone as you are?" The words flowed too easily, as if they had always been there beneath the surface.

"I'm only alone because of you. You had your prince and you had Chuck. You didn't need to take Dan too."

"I didn't take Dan. That's not how relationships work. You would know that if you had grown up at all since high school."

"Oh come on, Blair. You're the one who can't move on. You still love Chuck, and you still won't admit it."

"Get out, I mean it. I want you gone for good. Pack your things."

"You can't hold me responsible for everything bad that has ever happened to you."

"I can, because you are. The best time I ever had was when you were gone six years ago. Leave your key with Dorota."

Blair stalked off towards her room, and then slammed the door shut. She fell onto her bed and started to sob. That had been awful. It was a fake fight and a real fight at the same time. God, had all of that anger really been building between them. Those words weren't all imagined. After a few minutes, she caught her breath and moved to the vanity. She took a few minutes to fix her face. She didn't have time to wallow.

Her phone chimed in with a Gossip Girl blast. This was one she had been waiting for - the admission of her love for Chuck, and her lack of feelings for Dan. She'd go to Chuck now. He would find a way to understand and take her back.

XOXOXOXOXO

Her heart in disarray, she saw him - immaculately groomed and dressed in his trademark purple discussing business in the lobby of the Empire. She watched as his head turned and he noticed her. A hint of a smile betrayed him. He saw her, but did he really see her? Did he have any idea how hard this had been for her to come to him?

A flurry of shooting pain started in on her head, but she ignored it, and she continued to step towards him. If he could just save her. How could he not know how badly she needed him now?

"What are you doing here?" His question was purposely flippant.

She closed her eyes. The pain was coming in streaks against the back of her eyes. She would fight it. She had to.

"I...I came to check on you. Gossip Girl has been posting a bunch of stuff. And, I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

God that was weak. Couldn't he see the truth in her eyes? Couldn't he read her real feelings? Couldn't he see that she needed him now?

"Why would I be hurt about something that was in your diary a year ago. We've been through so much since then. Talked about everything. Made amends. Or is there some other reason you're here? Maybe to tell me that you and Dan broke up?"

He wasn't going to save her. He was going to force her to make the move. She opened her mouth to declare her love for him, but pain broke through her mind like a tidal wave. She couldn't do it. She looked away, and fought the tears that threatened. This was not a good day. The diary wasn't enough.

"No. We haven't." Those weak words were all she could manage. The only words she had, and she could see in his eyes that they weren't enough. Finding him wasn't enough. She wanted to die.

"I can't play this game anymore, Blair. I spent this whole year waiting for you. I need to move forward with my life now."

Blair looked away. She was torturing him. Maybe she would never be able to fix it. And she would just leave him in this state of misery and uncertainty over and over again. She couldn't do this to him anymore. "Of course. You're right."

"Unless there's something else that you have to tell me..."

Her phone stung the air, shattering the pent up feelings that hung so heavily between them. Of course, it was Dan, with some ridiculous ultimatum. Would she ever be strong enough to fix this mess?

"I have to go." The words broke from her like toxic waste. She knew Chuck needed her to mend what was broken between them, and she couldn't do it. She could feel the hurt emanating off him as she fled the Empire, as she fled from the only man she had ever really loved.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair smiled as her eyes lit on her mother entering her room. It was so nice to have her here, to spend real time with her. When the world had fallen apart in her other reality, her mother had been in Europe, and she had never found out if Eleanor had survived.

"I can't believe how much more grown up you are at your age than I was. I suppose it was the divorce and all of the other mistakes you've already made."

"Well, it isn't going to get easier any time soon. I'm headed for a reckoning. Dan vs. Chuck."

"You always did love Jane Austin."

"As literature not my life. Chuck's made me happier than I've ever been."

"It sounds like you already made your choice."

Blair sighed. "If I was truly powerful, I would be content without any man at all."

"Even moguls have hearts my dear. Trust me Blair, there isn't a woman out there more powerful then you."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. That's why I want you to take over my company. That's what I've been trying to talk to you about. I have decided to retire. I know you've always said that you didn't want any part of what I do."

"Well have you seen my closet? Fashion is art and culture and history and everything that I love combined. But I am not a designer."

"So your first order of business will be to find the right one to take over. So what do you say? Will you do it? Will a real Waldorf woman carry on Waldorf Designs?"

"Yes, yes of course." Blair embraced her mother.

"Hugs, what did I miss?" Penelope asked as she barged into Blair's room interrupting her moment with her mother.

"Knock. Were you raised in a barn?" Eleanor commented.

"What are you doing here? I dismissed you hours ago." Blair turned. What was Penelope's angle?

"Your diary said that I was pathetic for showing up everywhere alone. So I thought we could go the Shepherd party together. But is that what you're wearing? Serena just left here in exactly the same color scheme."

"Give me a minute," Blair said.

Eleanor raised a brow, and Blair nodded. She wished she could spend more time with her mother, but she clearly she wasn't going to be able to avoid this party. She'd have to find a way to drop Penelope though.

As Blair stepped into the closet to hide from the girl, something in her broke. She fell to the floor in shock. Whatever had been controlling her was gone. It had just vanished, as if it had never been there at all. It must have been Serena. But what had her best friend done? How could she have changed everything so quickly? She took a deep breath, steadying herself. She'd go to Chuck.

She went through Serena's room. She didn't want to see Penelope. It was clear that Penelope had an agenda of her own, and she didn't want to get caught up in whatever web she was weaving.

Fifteen minutes later she was entering the lobby of the Empire. Reporters were staggered around the room and Bart and Chuck stood side by side on a podium. Chuck looked so happy to be standing next to his father.

"Thank you Chuck, for keeping my seat warm," Bart intoned. "Starting today, I will be the only Bass in Bass Industries."

Chuck's charming courtesy, fell away as the words broke. This was not what he had wanted.

"Thank you, any questions?"

As soon as the reporters finished with their questions, Blair watched as Chuck whispered in his father's ear. And then she watched them disappear. She sank into one the chairs deserted by the reporters. Chuck must be devastated. She knew how happy he had been that his father had returned and how badly he had needed his father's approval. It seemed unfair that just as her mother had been gracing her with kindness, Chuck's father was annihilating him. Perhaps there could be a way. Chuck wanted a business. They could run Waldorf Designs together. She closed her eyes. She knew in her heart that it wouldn't replace Bass Industries, but maybe it would be enough.

She pulled on her trench coat and tightened the belt. He would be on the roof of course. She went to the bar and ordered a glass of water. She wanted to give Chuck a few minutes to calm down. It would be a mistake to approach him too soon after this devastation. She almost considered holding off a few days. But she was scared that this freedom of hers would disappear.

She saw him staring at the New York skyline. He didn't look happy. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because it's time I was honest with you. I love you. I'm in love with you." It felt so good to say it - to finally be free to confess her feelings.

"So what?"

"So now we can be together."

Why wasn't he running to her? Why wasn't he happy?

"My father was right. I always put you first. And you bet against me every time, and now I have nothing."

"You have me."

"It's not enough. I need a future."

"Then let me be part of it." This wasn't how this conversation was supposed to go. Chuck was supposed to love her back.

"It's not enough." As those words parted from Chuck's lips he was hit with a flood of pain. They had been in the Limo, leaving the hospital. Why were they on the roof of the Empire, in the middle of the night? It wasn't safe. Blair was staring at him. Her eyes were so bright. She almost looked on the verge of tears. She looked amazing. Maybe she was trying a new moisturizer, he'd have to tell her he approved. But for now, he had to make sure she was safe.

"Get out of here, Blair," Chuck roared. "Now."

He stood firmly in place and watched her. Why wasn't she running? Why was she acting like she wasn't in danger. He closed his eyes in relief as she disappeared into the building, and he took slow careful steps towards the door. Surprisingly, there was no attack. As he shut the door behind him, he froze in place, his heartbeat slowly adjusting to a normal pace. Why wasn't she waiting for him? He could hear the click clack of her heels as she made her way down the stairwell. He considered following her, but decided against it. Something was very wrong. He would have to figure out what had happened, before he found his wife.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: The Full Monte, Part I **

Chuck stayed awake past dawn reading recent articles in the Times, the Journal and Gossip Girl posts and coming to terms with this alternate reality that he been plunged into. As his eyes grew grainy from lack of sleep, memories of this reality emerged like islands and blurred with his old memories. It jarred him to remember two simultaneous timelines. There were several events that seemed to starkly distinguish the two versions of his life, at least from his perspective. In this reality Blair hadn't disappeared after the divorce; instead she stayed in a seemingly stable relationship with Humphrey. Although, clearly that wasn't a permanent pairing as she had just professed her love for him on the rooftop. Chuck's father had emerged from the dead, which of course he had not done in Chuck's other set of memories. Chuck had paid off Blair's dowry in this reality, whereas she had paid it off herself in the other version. There had to be other differences, he just needed to put all of the pieces together. If he wasn't so tired...

His phone buzzed, waking him from sleep. What time was it? Eight in the morning. He had slept too long. He had only meant to take a short nap. As he clamored to pick it up the phone, he wondered if it was Blair calling. He wanted more time to think through how he would talk to her. How he would explain...

Nate's voice was a welcome relief. Chuck was hesitant though; he didn't want to expose what had happened to him, at least not yet. He didn't relish sounding like a mad man.

"I heard about the press conference. The Spectator won't run it of course, but..."

"It's all over Gossip Girl. I know."

"I knew you would be disappointed. Your father's return had seemed too perfect. I was hopeful that it would be a good thing..."

"Nathaniel, when has my father ever impacted my life in a positive way?"

"Good point."

"Don't worry about me. To be fair, my father spent thirty years building this company from nothing, and I spent a few years mostly ignoring it or worse bleeding it. If Bart wants to run Bass Industries without me, I'll find something else to do."

"That sounds bizarrely mature. Should I ask what you did with the Chuck Bass that I know so well?"

Chuck's breath caught in his throat. He hadn't intended to sound out of character. He would have to be more careful.

"Nathanial, I appreciate the call, but I have a few things to do. I'll get in touch soon."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"If you're here for Ms. Blair, you're too late. She left a few hours ago with Ms. Eleanor. They went to Paris. Did you hear the good news? Ms. Blair will be taking over Waldorf Designs. She's very happy."

"I did know that. And I'm happy for her. Thank you, Dorota."

"Would you like me to let her know that you were looking for her?"

"No. No I don't think so. I would appreciate your discretion on this matter."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair swept her fingers across the swath of crimson cloth. She fell a bit sick. How was she supposed to do this? She wasn't a designer. Not really. So much would have to fall in place for all of this to work, and she had been submerged in bad luck recently.

Her mother had suggested that she start by finding a signature fabric to inspire her first collection. And she had been milling around little fabric shops around Paris all week with no luck. She'd just have to be more diligent. She was certain that something would stand out and grab her, if she just tried hard enough. Her phone chimed with a Gossip Girl post.

'Chuck and Jack Bass spotted getting off a private jet in Monte Carlo. Both Bass boys were recently expelled from Bass Industries. Does this joint venture mean the two have teamed up?'

Blair dropped the fabric she had been holding and took off in a run towards the train station. Monte Carlo was only seven hours away.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

It wasn't hard to find them. They were decked out in tuxes, sitting side by side at a high rollers table. She had managed to swing by a dress shop and a salon, to glam herself up in a full-length gown and pearls. She had been afraid that the gatekeepers guarding the door wouldn't permit her entrance unless she looked like she had money to spend.

Chuck's gaze was firmly directed at Jack, a half smile on his face, as he handed his uncle a shot glass. They toasted and downed the drinks before redirecting their attention towards the table.

Blair took a step forward and then another, the chips in her handbag clinked with every move. She knew it was very likely that Chuck would just reject her again, but she couldn't just let him slip away from her. Losing him was for forever was not an option.

She touched the back of a high backed chair adjacent to Chuck. "Is there a seat available?" she asked.

Jack had clearly partaken in one too many shots; his eyes were swimming under the weight of his indulgences. "Take mine, sweetheart. I should get back to my room anyway. I'm feeling a little out of surts." He hobbled off into the crowd.

Chuck looked frozen, his eyes on her. Blair removed the chips from her bag and placed them on the table. "You fought for me all year. I've come to fight for you."

The dealer leaned over the table, his eyes directed at Blair. "Will you be joining the game?"

Blair's eyes didn't leave Chuck. "You say I always bet against you. But this time I'm all in." She moved the chips into the empty space in front of her.

"Are you in, sir?" The dealer asked.

Chuck eyes stayed locked on Blair. He placed his fingers on Blair's chips and slid them back to her. "We're done."

Blair looked away. "Not enough," she whispered. "I was afraid..."

He reached up to touch her cheek, and pull her back into the sphere of his attention. "That's not what I meant. I just meant that we're done with games. I've always been yours. I shouldn't have made you wait."

She bit her lip. "Is there somewhere we can go to talk? I dropped everything to find you, I don't even have a room."

"I have one." His wolfish grin left no question as to his intentions. The dealer winked at him, and Chuck provided the man with a generous tip, before escorting Blair away from the table and towards a gilded set of elevators.


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: The Full Monte, Part II**

The room was beautiful, all antique furniture and vases filled with fresh flowers. Blair could see the balcony through a large window, and was almost tempted to walk out onto it and breathe in the fresh air and gaze over the lights of Monte Carlo by night.

She turned to Chuck, and watched as he removed his jacket and draped it over a high-backed chair. She was tempted to reprimand him for taking such a lavish room, especially in light of being cut off from his father's largess. But this wasn't her husband of five years, and she had no assurance that he would take a tight quip of hers with amusement. She suffered a momentary twinge of guilt. He wasn't the same man that she remembered. He was merely a reflection of the man she had shared her life with. But he was as close as she was going to get, and she would have to be satisfied with close. And really, given the nightmare relationship she had been embroiled in with Dan, being with Chuck in any form was a relief.

He smiled at her, it was that twisted signature smile of his that spoke volumes. She could see in his eyes that he wanted her, and she stepped toward him. He took her in his arms and kissed her hard on the lips. She could take taste the scotch strong on his tongue, and she stepped back.

"How much have you had to drink? Should I be concerned that I'm taking advantage of you while you're not in full control of your faculties." There was more than a little truth in her words. He might indeed regret sleeping with her in the morning. He had been so angry with her the last time they had been together.

"Turn around," he slurred and gently turned her, brushed her hair to one side before unzipping her dress.

"Are you sure?" she asked, holding up the now limp dress with her hands.

"Mmm," he slurred and gripped her wrists moving them away from the dress. Her gown dropped to floor, and his hands left her wrists to move across her body. Freed from his grasp her fingers moved to his pants and she started to fumble with the button.

Just as she managed to free the button, he scooped her up and pushed her onto the bed. His lips found hers, and her head started to buzz from the concentration of scotch on his breath.

As they rolled around the bed, each grasping for the other, his fingers found her and he started to tease in just the way she found most frustrating. She rolled away from him and then pushed him down, and positioned herself on top of him.

His eyes were heavily lidded as he watched her move. He that predatory look, as if he was just waiting for his moment to pounce. He always looked at her that way when she took control.

After she felt him finish, she rolled off of him and arched her back. She could breathe again. They were together. This time she wouldn't anything break them apart.

Just as she caught her breath, he pushed her up to the top of the bed and destroyed her senses.

"Do ... that ... again," Blair gasped.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sticky with sweat, Blair hid under the comforter as a steward delivered a platter laden with pancakes and fresh fruit. Chuck had wisely called a halt and ordered room service about a half an hour ago. He had donned a robe and tipped the steward while she hid.

As the smell of pancakes drizzled with syrup hit her nose, she was suddenly grateful that he had required food. She was starving, and suddenly uncertain just how much time had passed. Had it been hours or days?

They ate every scrap of food with the same abandon they had found with each other. But once the food was gone, Blair was hit with a fit of uncertainty. Not uncertainty about her feelings, for they were clear, but uncertainty over Chuck's intentions. Passion had a way of blurring a situation. And drunken passion was even worse. Would he still want her now that they had dulled the sharp edge of need that had built up between them? She wasn't so sure.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: The Full Monte, Part III**

"Chuck," she said.

"Blair," he said.

They laughed awkwardly in unison.

"How many days have we been in this room?" She asked.

He stretched languidly, and she snuggled up against him, burying her face in is chest. Ever so lightly, he kissed her forehead. "I don't know. But, it's been too long."

Positioning herself on top of him, her nose grazed his. "Do you mean that? I'm scared that if we leave everything will change."

He reached up and kissed her mouth and then fell back down against the pillows. "So am I, but we're losing time, and we have so little of it."

Her eyes narrowed, and her lips turned into a pout. "What do you mean? We have all of the time in the world."

Tracing her lips with his thumb, he sighed. "Sweetheart, we don't. There are things going on. Things that I have to do."

"If you're talking about Bart, and some revenge scheme, you should rethink it. You are so much more than just a vendetta against your father."

He laughed. "Why would I be angry with Bart? He had every right to reclaim his business, if that's what he wished. It's hardly my concern."

"Wait a second, aren't you here trying to raise money to take on Bart? That's what Gossip Girl has been blathering on about."

"Gambling as a money making scheme is for the desperate and plebian. I've been debriefing Jack. There are things that I need to figure out about him, information he has about certain events that could take place."

Her heart leapt, and her eyes flared. Pounding her fists against his chest, her eyes welled with half formed tears. "You knew! You knew this whole time. I can't believe you. Why didn't you tell me? I thought you had no idea."

He caught her wrists in his hands. "Blair?"

"Don't put on that innocent act. You _remember_."

His lips curled up in a smile. "I didn't realize you remembered. Hell I've been half convinced that I had lost my mind."

"You turned me away on the roof. Why?"

"Ah that. It was that moment up on the rooftop when I crossed from our life to this one. I was so surprised that we were outside, that all I could think to do was force you inside. And then I had to work through my confusion - figure out what had happened."

"That was weeks ago. Why didn't you find me? It's been awful thinking that you didn't want me."

He bit his lower lip. "Dorota said you were with your mother, and I wanted to let you spend some uninterrupted time with her. I know how hard it was for you not to know what had happened to her since communications with Europe were lost."

"Oh, Chuck. It has been good to spend time with her, but I've been so miserable thinking I had lost you. You should have come to me, and not made me come to you."

"But I like it when you come to me."

She swatted him again.

"And, I wasn't really sure who you were. I mean obviously you're Blair, but I didn't know if you were my Blair or this world's Blair. You seemed to have continued on with Humphrey, even though you had run away in our other reality. I couldn't help but wonder - who is this Blair Waldorf?" His eyebrow rose in accusation.

She hit him again. "Being with Humphrey wasn't by choice." She grumbled and pushed herself off him.

"What do you mean?" He sat up next to her.

"I mean, I've been here longer than you have. And I was being controlled. I couldn't make my own choices."

"What do you meant by _controlled_?" Chuck's jaw was hard, and his eyes no longer looked amused.

"I _mean_ shooting pain every time I tried to leave Dan. It was very uncomfortable. I had begun to think I was going to be stuck with him for forever, and I wouldn't even able to tell anyone. I was - _finally_ - able to confide in Serena. She was helping me, but right before I came to you, she went rogue. Said she had some master plan. It apparently worked too. Because right after she took off, my free will came roaring back."

"How's that possible?"

"Don't you remember right after the limousine ride, listening to those people talking when we were frozen. They've been manipulating us for years - for some sort of twisted alternate reality television show. Don't you remember how they said they forced you to sell me to Jack for the Empire? They've been playing with us like we're guinea pigs in some sick game for years and years. But then they had let us go our own way, and things went awry. So they rewound our lives."

Chuck shook his head. "I didn't hear anyone. I was just there and then here. How could they have forced us to do anything?"

"They just kept replaying events until things worked out the way they wanted them to. And if we didn't play ball they tortured us until we did. Our memories were wiped so we couldn't even remember being manipulated."

"I really don't remember hearing anyone before I was on the roof. But I do remember that conversation with Jack. It was strange. I really hadn't intended to give in to him, but somehow, I did. The memory is very blurry, and I always felt like there was something very unreal about that situation. Also, this sort of fits with my theory about parallel universes. Maybe if there are multiple universes, one of them is the origin of the vampires."

Blair bit her lip. "Do you think we still have to worry about them? I mean there's really only like five years until they start destroying everything again..."

"That's why I think we need to figure out how they got here, and stop them."

"How would that even be possible? I can't even imagine a place to start."

"It's possible that I'm completely off base, but I always thought there was a connection between Jack's death and the vampires. We always meant to investigate - to figure out what really happened to him, but we got distracted." He traced her jaw. "With each other. But now we have another chance - and just maybe we can save the world."

Blair sighed. "But only if we can tear ourselves away from this room. That's what your saying isn't it?"

"Unfortunately - yes." He kissed her hard on the mouth. "I've already started building us a cache of money to work with. We have a lot to do."

"I thought you said you weren't trying to make money gambling."

"I'm not. I have a fairly good memory of how the stock market shifted. I've been investing." He smiled briefly. "I already have enough to pay my father back the money I liberated from Bass Industries to pay your dowry. I realize I don't need to pay him back, but I want to. I think it will make things right between us somehow."

"I understand," she said. "It's the right thing to do."

"And then I need to go to Dubai to find out what Jack and my father were doing there last year. It's a long shot, but Jack made some telling references to Dubai. I have to try."

"I can come with you," she offered.

"No. Stay in France. Build your mother's company. It will be useful if you ensure it has a strong cash position. Something we can tap if we need to. Also there was a manor house in England that showed up in my father's will. I've gotten nowhere trying to figure out what it means. But, maybe if you go there in person. Take a day trip. Maybe you can figure out what it means."

Blair took a deep breath. "I hate having to lose you - even if it's just temporary. But, I do agree with you. We need to save the world. If only to make life tolerable for Nate and Serena's future children."

"And maybe ours..."

She frowned. "You know I can't."

He pursed his lips. "There are a lot of things we could try. Modern technology can work wonders. I had always intended to have us make more of an effort, but after the vampires descended I wasn't sure I wanted to bring children into our world. But maybe if we can stop them."

She looked away. "I don't want you to be disappointed if we try and nothing happens."

"I'll never be disappointed. But there's in vitro, or we could use a surrogate. I want us to try."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Okay," she whispered. "But only if we find a way to stop the vampires."

"There's one more thing. He leaned over to the nightstand and pulled a small black box. Marry me, Blair Waldorf. Marry me again. This time we'll do it right. I've always regretted having such a small courtroom ceremony, but at the time I was so desperate to have you be my wife I couldn't think past making it happen as soon as possible. This time we'll have a wedding more fitting to our station." He slipped the Harry Winston ring onto her finger, where it belonged.


End file.
